Wings of Salvation
by Cloudy Daze
Summary: A terrible virus has begun to attack the angels and Kagetsuya and Chihaya must work together to stop it. Slight AU story.
1. Wings of Salvation Chapter 01

Title: Wings of Salvation  
Author: Cloudy daze  
Rating: Right now PG-13, it might go higher as the story progresses though.   
Category/Warnings: Sap, Angst, OOC (definitely on any of the Archangels since I really don't know how they act cause they're not in the OVA), AU, Yaoi. This is my first Earthian story so I'm pretty much testing the waters here and most of my knowledge is pretty much from the 4 OVA episodes and not the manga.   
Pairings: Kagetsuya x Chihaya  
Feedback: That is always a plus. ^__^   


Chapter One 

The whimsical chimes of children's laughter filtered through the blonde haired man's ears as he pulled the metal gate in front of the structure opened. A small boy with a mop of raven black hair on his head raced past him, grinning widely as he clutched a little rag doll to his chest. 

Give it back! one girl squealed as she bolted after him. 

The young man scanned the area around him, noting the huge three-story house that stood several yards away. There was a small mixed group of boys and girls that were playing tag on the left side of the building. The visitor smiled faintly at their actions, watching in amusement as one of the boy's suddenly sprouted a pair of snow white wings. He flipped up to the air, using them to gain a quick burst of speed. His tiny fingers stretched out to tap a older girl on the shoulders. 

No fair! The rules say no wings during the game. I'll tell on you! the red haired child protested.

A child will be a handful, but I know I'm ready for it,' he thought with determination. The sound of footfall behind him caused the blonde to pivot on his right leg, his curly hair falling to cover his blue eyes with the movement.

Archangel Michael, what do I owe for the pleasure of your visit to our little orphanage? 

The figure brushed the locks from his face, glancing over at the woman before him. A flower print dress hung loosely from her frame; a pair of glasses perched on her nose. Her short chocolate brown hair was parted in the middle, tumbling to each side of her chin. 

It's very nice to meet you... Michael trailed off, realizing that he didn't even know the ladies name.

My name is Shawna Collidi, but you can just call me Shawna, the petite individual stated.

And you can just call me Michael. I hate all those formal titles and such, the blonde remarked.

Ok I will, the woman said with a bright smile.

I forget myself though. I do have a reason for being here. Everyday I come by your orphanage and after much contemplating and soul searching I've decided that I would like to adopt, the Archangel announced.

Shawna's whole body lit up with the news, her expression joyful. That's simply wonderful. Any of the children would be greatful to have a man such as yourself be their father. There are so many amazing kids here, she exclaimed. 

I know. I always enjoy watching them play when I come by. Really helps to raise my spirits from a hard day of work. I figured since it's just so lonely at my house that a child would be a delight to have, Michael remarked, Not to mention someone to care for since the only other love in my life is one-sided,' he thought bitterly. It was a dark secret hidden to all save a very select few but for years he held deep feelings of affection for his fellow Archangel Raphael. Nothing could ever become of these emotions however because his friend was happily married.

Even if he wasn't with Gabrielle it would never work. A relationship like that would doom us from the start.' Although same sex couples weren't illegal in their society most considered it as such. Many had lost jobs and customers when they were exposed to the general public. Boycotts were a cruel but very realistic part of life. 

Yes, children are quite fun to have around. It's hard work too, however, but in the end it's just so worth it. Now there are several things I usually do for a prospective parent. If you have time I would like you to spend the afternoon and have dinner here. That way you can interact with all the children and learn about them. Sometimes it takes days or even weeks for a parent to find the right child for them so don't be discouraged or overwhelmed if you're finding yourself at odds with deciding today, the brown haired woman informed, getting down to business. 

Michael nodded in understanding. There were so many different personalities present in all the kids staying here that it would be tough to pick one out of the bunch in just a day. He vowed to himself that he would get to know each and every child in the orphanage before setting his heart on one. 

Let's go meet the children then. All of them will be quite happy to see and talk to you. They do that to everyone that comes to adopt so it's perfectly normal. I'm just letting you know in advance so you won't be surprised, Shawna stated as she led him into the house.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The curly haired individual stifled a yawn before taking a seat at the huge dining table. I missed work to do this and I'm just as tired as if I had actually gone,' he silently acknowledged, I wouldn't change a moment of this though.' He'd lost track of the endless stream of children he had played with, learning about each and every one with the same attentive air.

They are a handful aren't they, Michael? Shawna remarked as she began to place cooking dish after dish on the table.

I don't know how you do this every day, the young man admitted.

The woman laughed as she exited the room and returned a moment later, a stack of plates in hand. Sometimes it's about all I can do to not scream, but I always feel rewarded when I realize how much I'm helping them all. 

The Archangel smiled at the notion. I hope I can do the same for one of them. There are just so many kids here I'm still unsure where to start. I'm not even sure if I've talked to them all yet.'

Get ready for the feeding frenzy. Try to keep your fingers to yourself or you might lose them, the woman joked before calling out to the children, Dinner time! Spread the word!

The thunder of footfall erupted as children converged onto the spot, jumping up and down as they sat at the table. After several minutes the dust had settled and all the chairs were occupied except two beside each other. Shawna frowned as she did a mental count. 

Ok, who's missing? she pondered. The woman did another sweep of the room before sighing. Why didn't any of you tell Chihaya dinner was ready? she asked.

Michael frowned as the kids quickly became fascinated with their plates and silverware, refusing to answer.

I'll go get him this time but I warned all of you about this negative attitude towards him. I don't want it to happen again. You all got that? she ordered.

A choir of Yes Ma'am' answered her as she proceeded to leave the room. The blonde watched the whole interaction curiously. I don't remember the name Chihaya. I wonder why all the children don't seem to care for him? Maybe he's very unruly or mean?' A thousand questions filled the Archangel's mind, pondering about the unknown boy. Any negative thoughts were erased from his head as the child stepped into the room. He quietly entered, his gaze lowered as he slowly climbed into his seat.

Vibrant violet eyes, barely seen through a mass of black hair that hung down, glanced up to gaze at Michael for a moment before turning away. Surely this silent little boy wouldn't be cruel to anyone.'

Shawna led everyone in saying grace before allowing the children to begin eating. The dinner went along splendidly, as the Archangel spoke with several of the kids, answering questions about his life and job. Michael's line of vision kept returning to Chihaya however. He observed how polite the boy was to everyone; even though it was quite obvious the others didn't share his views. I've got to find out why they act this way to him,' he vowed.

The blonde waited patiently for dinner to end and the children to disperse before turning to enter the main hallway that held the majority of the bedrooms. He glanced into the various doorways, searching for the black haired youth.

Michael paused in his explorations when a small boy with dirty blonde hair entered the hall. He smiled brightly when he saw the adult, dimples forming on his face.

Hello there... Aki is it? the Archangel asked, digging deep into the recesses of his mind to remember the child's name.

The little boy nodded repeatedly. Well Aki do you happen to know where Chihaya's room is? Michael inquired.

Why do you want to talk to him? He's a bad angel, the boy stated strongly.

Shawna warned as she walked over to them from the kitchen, I've told all of you to not call him that. Chihaya has never done anything to hurt anyone.

But he's dark. No angel is like him so that's why he's bad, the youth insisted.

Aki you know it's wrong to judge. Chihaya is special because of his differences. However it's not right to discriminate against anyone. Don't you agree, Michael? the woman announced.

Shawna is right. Prejudice is wrong in any form, the blonde answered.

The small figure hesitantly agreed, even though it was obvious he was still having a hard time accepting the idea. 

Chiyaya's room is the last door on the left, the brunette woman added, hoping that the Archangel would get the hint and speak with Chihaya. The sweet boy really needed to interact more with potential parents. And she secretly hoped that Michael would see just how wonderful the small boy was and adopt him. 

Michael noted the internal message and took his leave, praying that the black haired youth would quench his growing curiosity. He was in a total state of confusion as to what exactly was wrong with the child that would make everyone dislike him. He silently made his way to the room and walked in when he noticed the opened door. 

he called softly, his gaze searching the perimeter. The room contained normal items that a boy of about six to seven would have. However the mass majority were books, so many in fact that the bookshelf they were on was overflowing, causing a almost ripple effect of colors and names at the base. The blonde Archangel discovered Chihaya on his small twin bed, a book perched in his small hands. 

Hello. Are you lost? If you need to find a specific person's room I'd be delighted to show you, the boy stated politely, eager to please. 

Actually I wanted to speak to you. How come I haven't seen you today until dinner? Michael inquired.

Chihaya remained quiet for several seconds before answering. I guess I just figured you would rather meet the children you might adopt.

Why wouldn't I want to consider you? Michael asked, bewildered by the youth's comment. 

No one ever does. As soon as they find out about well what all the others don't like me for, adults dismiss me. I can't say I don't agree with them too. I know I'm not right, the black haired child admitted.

Michael couldn't stand to see the child looking and sounding so forlorn, so he quickly sat by the small figure, hugging him tightly. Help me understand. No matter what differences you have it's not reason to be cruel. What makes everyone act the way they do?

The boy sighed faintly as he pulled away from the comforting arms, getting up to stand in the middle of the area. The young man could tell from the child's actions that he didn't expect a positive reaction from anyone. He raised his head, glancing at the ceiling briefly before shutting his blue eyes. Michael watched in fascination as the feathery appendages sprang from his back, his hair extending to his waist. His jaw dropped when he realized just what he was viewing. Black wings! An angel with black wings! We aren't supposed to have wings that color. At least that's what I've been told. How does Chihaya have a different color than normal? 

The Archangel struggled to hold back the temptation to touch them. He was sure the boy had been through enough of that in his lifetime as is. All the negative ideas about Chihaya suddenly began to make sense. No wonder the kids called him the dark and bad angel. It did seem like the whole white is good and black is bad scenario. Although the wings were dark as night, they weren't ugly. In fact Michael had never seen something so elegant and magnificent before. The black shimmered, hues of dark purple hidden inside the feathers. 

Simply amazing, the blonde finally breathed. 

The child's eyes shot opened, staring at him in shock. he asked, his mind refusing to believe that anyone would find his abnormal wings anything but dark and wrong. 

The Archangel got off the bed to take a closer look at the unusual site. Why would this cause the adults to be dissuaded? I can understand other children, they're too little too know better. Adults should be better than that. Chihaya is a sweet boy, it shouldn't matter if his wings are different.' Michael deep down knew however that this was indeed the case. It seemed that most angels were prejudice over anyone different or willing to go against society's normal' beliefs. 

Your wings are beautiful, Chihaya. They are very unique, which makes them special, the young man stated.

they're black, the boy stuttered. 

Just because everyone else has white wings it doesn't mean that black wings is wrong. Maybe they signify that you are meant for something special in the future. Did you ever think about that? the young man pointed out. 

Chihaya bit his lower lip, trying to make sense of what was being told to him. All his life he had been ridiculed and insulted because of his appearance and therefore he didn't know how to act around someone who actually considered them special. Michael could see the black haired child's indecision and smiled softly. 

Well then I just suppose I'll have to show you that I don't care about the color of your wings. In the next few days I'll be sure to include you in everything I do here. You're not going to be ignored by me, Michael promised. 

The youth's lips turned upward into a shy smile, hoping against all hope that the man truly meant to keep that vow. 

I will spend more time with him,' the blonde silently stated, and I have a feeling that he may be just what I'm looking for.'  
_____________________________________________________

TBC

  



	2. Wings of Salvation Chapter 02

Wings of Salvation  
Chapter Two 

As the days went by Michael continued to visit the orphanage, spending considerable time with young Chihaya. He couldn't believe how sweet and charming the child was. He constantly struggled to please the Archangel with everything he did, even though the blonde told him that he didn't need too. 

The blue-eyed angel smiled as he watched the boy gather up various toys, sticking them into the wooden box by the door. They aren't even his. He's just cleaning up to help out. This just shows how much he cares about everyone; despite the fact that they don't seem to return the feelings.'

You don't have to do that you know. I'm sure Shawna will clean it up later, Michael commented.

I know, but she's done so much for me alright. I like helping her when I can, the black haired child explained.

You're an amazing child, do you know that Chihaya? Anyone would be lucky to have you as a son, the blonde pointed out.

Chihaya shrugged at the statement, clearing unconvinced by the words. I've been here since I was an infant. I'm seven years old now and still no one is willing to adopt such a dark and different angel. I don't see how I can be considered amazing. 

Oh but that's where you're wrong. Even though the others don't seem to care you are always polite and nice to everyone. You want to make sure they're happy. Every day I learn more and more about you I continue to be thankful to have met you. You deserve to have a family that loves you, Michael admitted. He sighed as he glanced around the room before sitting down on the couch. The Archangel patted beside him indicating that Chihaya should follow. The black haired boy placed one more toy away before climbing up beside the older man.

Now I know I'm not the ideal father and you wouldn't have a mother, but if you're willing you can come home with me, the blonde stated. 

. Really? Honestly? No fooling? the boy gasped in shock.

I would love for you to be my son, Michael announced. He was then suddenly knocked over by a ball of energetic seven year old. The child clung to him, tears springing to his violet eyes.

I'm really getting adopted, he sniffled.

The blonde nodded, gently pulling his index finger under the boy's eyes to wipe the shimmering tears away. Chihaya shyly smiled, burrowing deeper into the young man's lap. 

If you would like I could fill out the paper work right now and introduce you to you're new home tonight. Or we could wait until tomorrow if you want to spend one more night here to say good-bye to everyone, the blonde informed.

I want to go now if that's ok, Chihaya answered as he slowly released Michael. 

Of course, we'll have to set up a room for you tonight. Hopefully we can get it all ready before bed, Michael stated, he quickly scanned the room. Do you have something to pack your things in?

Chihaya nodded rapidly. Yes Miss Shawa always keeps bags in the closet outside so that when a child is adopted they can pack. The boy bolted out of the room only to return a moment later, a duffle bag in hand.

I have to tell her. Miss Shawna! Miss Shawna! the boy yelled as he raced out of the room again. Michael grinned at the child's enthusiasm, following behind him. Chihaya ran down the hall, skidding to a halt when he discovered the woman in question cleaning up in the kitchen. 

What on earth has you so excited, Chihaya? she inquired.

I'm getting adopted! he squealed, hugging her tightly.

A scurry of voices erupted as several other children chimed in, bombarding the black haired boy with questions. 

Now, now quiet children, Shawna chided as she noticed Michael standing in the corner, Are you really?

The Archangel nodded, smiling as Chihaya leapt into his arms. I'm sure there is some paperwork I have to fill out. If possible I would like to take him today.

This is wonderful. Of course you can take him anytime you like. I'll show you to my office where the forms are. Chihaya why don't you go and pack your things, Shawna suggested. 

Ok, Miss Shawna! the boy exclaimed as he dropped down from the young man's grasp.   
He quickly left the room, a group of children trailing behind him. The brunette was all smiles as he led the Archangel towards the small room to the left of the kitchen. She cocked her head, indicating the chair that Michael should occupy. 

As he sat she walked to the filing cabinet, pulling out a small stack of forms. She then set them on the desk facing him and handed the blonde a pen. Shawna then took a seat on the opposite side of him.

I'm so glad that Chihaya finally found someone to take him. He's such a special child but no one seemed to give him the time of day because of his differences. Which is quite sad when you consider the prejudices that he'll always have to face all through his life, she remarked. 

Do you have any idea what caused his black wings? Michael asked, as he began to fill in the blanks.

When he was first left here at the orphanage his mother claimed she wouldn't be mother to a freak' and fled. I wasn't really sure what she meant until Chihaya first opened his wings. I took him to a doctor after that and as near as we could tell it's just a genetic mutation. Maybe his mother took drugs or drank while he was in her womb but the doctor couldn't prove that. Either way you look at it Chihaya has been with me ever since, Shawna answered.

Michael sighed, saddened by how cruel people were to their own flesh and blood. To just toss your child way because he's different is wrong. She seemed to be more the freak of nature than he is.'

It should surprise me how heartless some people are but it really doesn't. I know there are others out there that don't care about anything but themselves, the blonde commented. 

It turned out better for Chihaya in the end however. He'll be much happier with you then he would ever be with a mother who didn't care, Shawna pointed out.

Well I hope he will be. It's not like he'll have a mother when he's with me and I work so he'll have to be left at the daycare there. It might seem the same as being here, Michael explained.

That's where you're wrong. As long as there is love and affection it doesn't matter if he has one parent or two. In fact despite the negative view of homosexuality if two men want to adopt a child and they're caring then I let them. It shouldn't matter as long as the child's best interests are considered, the woman informed, Even if he has to go to daycare while you work; every night he'll get to go home to a welcome house and a father who cares for him. That's all that really matters in the end.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So of course I had to tell him no. I would never do something like that. Raphael, are you even listening to me? the woman trailed off when she realized her husband's mind was miles away. She sighed as she flipped her long hair back. 

What did you say? the man asked, his gaze fixed on the flowers in front of him. 

Both were standing in the garden, taking a break from the daily trials of their work. Although it was hard being an Archangel, both were very dedicated to the job. However lately Raphael seemed to be distracted; his thoughts everywhere but the task at hand. 

Whatever is the matter? For the past few days you've been like this. You can't focus on anything, Gabrielle announced.

I guess I'm worried about Michael. He's been so secretive lately. He comes in late to work and leaves hours early. I asked him about it but he just said that he's been contemplating something significant with his life and he can't talk about it until he's sure he's chosen the right thing. And when I ask him what he's talking about he just doesn't answer, Raphael exclaimed, It's very frustrating. He never keeps secrets from me.

The female Archangel smiled as she gave the man a reassuring hug. I'm sure he'll tell you when the time is right. I would just wait it out. His actions can't last much longer.

I suppose you're right. What am I talking about? You're always right, he said with a laugh. 

Both turned when a sudden rustle came from a cluster of bushes to their left. Leaves and branches parted as a small black haired boy entered the garden. His childish grin was infectious, causing the two to smile back at the cute individual. The violet-eyed boy blinked as he glanced up at them. 

the child announced sweetly. 

Well hello to you too. And what might your name be? Raphael inquired, surprised to find a child in the garden. He must have slipped away from the daycare and wound up here.'

My name is Chihaya, he commented. 

Well it's a pleasure Chihaya. My name is Raphael and this is my wife, Gabrielle, the longhaired man stated.

I know. You're Archangels, Chihaya said, proud of his knowledge of the two. 

That's right. You're a very smart angel, Gabrielle commented. 

Chihaya! Where on Eden did you get off to? The curly haired Archangel came up behind all three, pausing when he noticed the two adults. The boy giggled, lifting his arms up so Michael could gather him up. 

He's a cute kid, Michael. Is he a nephew of yours? Raphael asked. 

Not exactly. He's the reason I've been so secretive lately as I'm sure you're aware of. I adopted him two days ago, the curly haired blonde informed.

He's my daddy now! Chihaya added, as he hung onto the young man's neck. Both Archangels gazed at the two in shock, startled by the new revelation. 

? When did you? I don't even know where to start here, Raphael admitted. 

Michael laughed at the flabbergasted expression the object of his secret affections held. He knew both would be surprised when they discovered what he had done. In fact he had purposefully kept it in the dark just in case they tried to talk him out of the action. 

I guess I was just tired of being alone. I figured a child in the house would be the perfect solution to that problem. They're a joy to have you know? the blue-eyed Archangel remarked, as he brushed a strand of raven black hair from the boy's face. 

Wouldn't a pet have worked just as well for that? Gabrielle inquired. 

Do they not want me here? the boy whispered, dipping his head against the nape of the blonde's neck.

Of course we do. They're just trying to figure out what made me decide to adopt, that's all, Michael said, reassuring the child.

He's right, Chihaya. We didn't mean anything by it, Raphael vowed, a smile gracing his lips at the tender scene his friend made with the boy.

Chihaya, why don't you go and get your bag? I'll wait right here for you, the new father suggested, setting the boy carefully to his feet. The violet-eyed child nodded before slipping back into the bushes he had come from.

What brought this on, Michael? his friend questioned as soon as the boy was out of earshot. 

The Archangel shrugged, his curly locks tumbling across his shoulders. It's just as I told you before.

Raphael glanced at his wife, knowing well enough that the other man wasn't telling the whole truth. 

Gabrielle, do you think you could give us a moment alone? he inquired. The woman gave him a look but nodded in agreement. She then left the two by themselves in the garden.

Will you tell me now? Being lonely can't be it all. You know you can always come to me when you feel that way, he asked softly.

I know my friend. It's not the same though. With Chihaya I have someone at home with me; someone who is around to care for and interact with. You have your wife. I didn't have anyone until nowbesides Chihaya is special. If I didn't take him no one would have, Michael stated.

What do you mean by that?

Both were interrupted as the boy returned to them, a backpack strapped around him. He gazed up at the two; waiting patiently for the blondes to finish their conversation.

Chihaya will you show Raphael your wings? I promise he won't say anything about them, the curly haired angel swore.

The boy looked displeased with the request but didn't want to refuse his new father anything. The Archangel watched quietly, unsure what to expect, and gasped at what he saw. 

Black wings? How is that possible?

I've been told it's a genetic birth defect. You can just imagine how much trouble he's had because of them though, Michael pointed out as the boy quickly brought his wings back in, his gaze on the ground.

The longhaired Archangel nodded in understanding. He knew how cruel people were and knew others would hurt or insult the small boy for having wings that were seen as dark or evil. I never realized that such a thing would ever exist. To have to watch as week after week children around you were adopted and never would be because of your appearance must have been agony for him.'

Well Chihaya you're very lucky to have been found my Michael. He'll take very good care of you, Raphael informed, ruffling the black mop of hair.

The curly haired Archangel lifted the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly. Yes I will and eventually you'll find someone that will understand you as well as I do and you'll be happy with them. I'm sure you will, he vowed.   
_____________________________________________________

TBC


	3. Wings of Salvation Chapter 03

Wings of Salvation  
Chapter Three 

~Ten years later~   


The small room was silent save for the faint shuffling of papers and the frustrated sighs of one lone individual. He glared at the documents in hopes that they would somehow magically be finished. The blonde prayed that something, anything really, would happen that could distract him from his current activities. Therefore when the bedroom door, beside the study, opened he jumped at the opportunity. 

the man called out. He waited several minutes for the wiry teen to respond and come up to him.

Do you need something dad? the black haired individual asked.

The Archangel glanced at his adopted son, noting his long raven colored locks of hair yet again pulled up with a ribbon. He rose from his chair and slipped behind the adolescent, carefully untying the strand of cloth. 

You know this is why you keep getting beat up at school, Michael remarked.

Actually I get beat up because of my wings, I get laughed at because of the ribbon, Chihaya pointed out, refusing to let the bitterness show in his voice.

The Archangel nodded solemnly as he fluffed out the hair that had been tied down.

Besides dad you're one to talk. You have your hair up like this all the time. Plus it's not like I have to worry about school anymore since I graduated, the young angel exclaimed.

I know, but I had Raphael to protect me. Still do for that matter, Michael said with a laugh.

Not that you have to worry anymore. No one would dare to hurt an Archangel, the black haired teen commented.

High standing positions do have their rewards, the blonde announced, with a smile. 

Chihaya nodded in understanding before asking, Did you need something because I was heading out when you called and I really need to get going.

Not really. I was just sick of work. Where are you off to?

Helping out at the orphanage again, Chihaya said simply.

Michael acknowledged the information quickly, used to his son's frequent visits to his old home. Despite the cruel treatment he had received there before, the current children adored him. The blonde wasn't sure if they knew about the black wings but decided to keep his questions to himself. 

Have fun then and don't stay there too late. Remember we're having dinner with Raphael and his nephew tonight, Michael reminded. 

I thought Aunt Gabrielle was going to be there to? Chihaya questioned.

The blonde smiled at the affectionate wording used for the woman. Ever since his son was little he had called the two Archangel's his uncle and aunt, which was a logical step considering how much time he spend with the two. Michael hoped that his friend had informed his biological nephew of Chihaya's usual actions so he wouldn't be confused.

Something came up so she can't make it, the blonde answered.

What's his nephew like? Have you met him before? Why is he moving in with Uncle Raphael? Did something happen to his parents? the teen asked, shooting one question off after the other.

The Archangel laughed at his son's enthusiasm. I never told you anything about him did I? Well, Kagetsuya is about your age. His parents are leaving for a scouting mission for two years and he didn't want to go with them, so Raphael offered to take him in. I've never actually met him so I don't really know what he's like.

Well if he's anything like Uncle then I'm sure I'll like him, the younger individual said with a smile, And I'm late so I better get going. See you later dad.

Chihaya gave his father a quick hug before leaving the room. Well this dinner should prove interesting.' Even though the Archangel was truthful in his statement that he had never seen Kagetsuya, he had heard stories about the young man. He tended to be very arrogant and cold. Raphael better make sure his nephew behaves; Chihaya has had enough hardship in his life. He doesn't need anything else to complicate matters.' His smile vanished when he remembered the pile of papers on his desk.

I wonder if I can convince Raphael to do them for me, he pondered before laughing, Although that would be fun to try I better get back to work. He let out a quiet sigh before returning to his seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the teen entered the familiar building he knew something was wrong. Usually there was a rush of footsteps and the squealing of young voices happy to see him. Chihaya quickly made his way into the kitchen, hoping to find someone. He sighed in relief when his gaze landed on Shawna.

Chihaya. It's always a pleasure to see you here. I don't think now is the best time though, the woman admitted as she gave him a hug. 

Did something happen? Where are all the children? he inquired.

I had one of the volunteers here take most of them to the park. Five of the children came down with something so I figured it would be best to keep it quiet for them.

Do you know what it is? And where they caught it from? Chihaya asked.

I think it's just a cold. We went to a traveling circus show and one of the lion tamers had something so I believe they caught it from him, Shawna stated.

I'm sure they'll get better soon. I'll stay and help if you want, the black haired angel suggested.

You don't have to. I wouldn't want you to get sick.

Don't worry about it. You shouldn't have to take care of them by yourself. I'd love to help, Chihaya exclaimed.

You're just so nice and caring, you know that don't you? the woman chided softly.

The black winged angel blushed, shaking his head. I'm not anything special. I just like helping out, that's all.

Shawna smiled as she turned around, stirring the soup that was cooking on the stove.

You're also too modest, she remarked.

And you're not one to talk, Chihaya added, You do all this for these children and expect nothing in return.

Shawna grinned brightly at the teen, knowing the truth in his statement. Well we're just a pair of modest morons now aren't we?

They both shared a laugh as the younger angel went to the cabinet, pulling out five bowls for the ailing kids. He then lined them up on the counter beside the stove.

Chihaya why don't you check on the children. If they're not awake don't disturb them, we'll just give them food later, the woman suggested.

Which rooms are they in? he asked.

I figured it would be best to stick them all together so they're not alone, Shawna informed.

That makes sense, the black haired angel remarked as he stepped out of the kitchen. He followed the familiar hallway, knowing that only one room had enough beds for five children.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The blonde stared at the clock a bored expression on his face. He refused to even participate in the conversation going on around him.

Can we go yet? he asked impatiently, his sudden outburst causing the other two individuals to stop talking.

Now Kagetsuya, you know Chihaya isn't here yet, his uncle chided.

The younger angel sighed, raking his fingers through short yellow strands of hair. 

He knew what time we were going to be here, didn't he, he pointed out rudely.

Yes he did know. I'm sure something just came up at the orphanage. He'll be here soon, Michael remarked, ignoring the tone that Kagetsuya spoke in.

All three heard the front door open at the same time.

Dad, I'm home!

You're late, Chihaya. Did something happen? he adopted father questioned.

Several of the children are sick. I was helping Shawna take care of them, Chihaya's muffled voice answered from his room, I'll be right out!

The blonde teen sighed yet again. Can't we get this over and done with. I'd much rather be with my friends instead of keeping my uncle company. Why do I even have to meet Michael and Chihaya?' His train of thought quickly came to a halt when the young man in question re-entered the room. 

The slender individual smiled warmly as he gave Raphael a hug. He then turned to face Kagetsuya.

Hello. It's nice to finally meet you, he said politely, sparkling violet eyes gazing softly at the blonde.

Kagetsuya's voice caught in his throat. He's cute.' The blonde rapidly shoved the notion deep down. I really need to find a girlfriend and fast if I'm thinking this way about a guy.' The angel had to admit however that Chihaya was indeed attractive. His shoulder length hair a deep raven black that shimmered dark purple with shifts of light. He's definitely unique looking. I've never seen anyone else like him.'

Like wise, the blonde said quickly, realizing that he had been staring. He turned away, walking swiftly to his Uncle's side. Shall we go?

Of course, Raphael exclaimed, as he left the living room. The blonde trailed behind him, his cold mask suddenly re-emerging. 

He probably thinks I'm odd looking, doesn't he? Chihaya commented sadly. 

I wouldn't worry about it son. Most angels don't have the same appearance as you do. So it's perfectly natural to stare just a bit longer than usual when first meeting someone, Michael stated. 

I guess you're right, the teen murmured. His gaze was different somehow. It wasn't the same as others that first see me. It almost seemed' Chihaya shook the thoughts away, realizes how absurd they sounded.

He paused when the shrill of a phone erupted from the kitchen. Michael rolled his eyes.

I swear the work of an Archangel is never done. Tell Raphael I'll be out in a second, the blonde told his son as he went to answer the call.

Chihaya exited the house, striding over to the others that were waiting by the car. 

Dad's on the phone, he explained, knowing the look of question on his uncle's' face. 

Lucky for me I'm not at home so I don't have to deal with that right now, Raphael remarked with a smile. 

The door slammed open as the blonde Archangel rushed out, his face pale. Both Raphael and Chihaya were immediately at his side.

What's wrong? they both asked in unison. 

We don't have time for dinner. That was Gabrielle. We have a crisis on our hands.  
_____________________________________________________

TBC

I want to thank both MissyIrene and Kato-chan for reviewing this story. *glomps them both* I hope ya both enjoy the next chapter and yes Chihaya is adorable isn't he? I love my little baby. ^^ 


	4. Wings of Salvation Chapter 04

Wings of Salvation  


Chapter Four 

  
The Archangel's eyes remained fixed on the ceiling, sleep eluding him; his left hand running consistently through his son's soft raven black hair. It had been such a long time sense Chihaya was so distraught he couldn't stand to sleep alone. He had done it for months after the blonde had adopted him; afraid that he would awake to discover it was all a dream. After that there was the occasional nightmare or rough times at school, but those became rare as he grew older.

Not that I blame him though. What's been happening to all those angels is terrifying and heart wrenching,' he thought, the words spoken by one of the elite doctors coming to mind.

We don't know what's causing this or how to stop it. The symptoms appear to be a cold at first but then quickly change to a fever. The immune system begins to shut down and as the angel's temperature rises they lose their vision, their feathers start falling out, and they become delirious. Death than rapidly follows this. So far we've lost 20 adults and six children to this epidemic.

Michael sighed in frustration. How did we let so many die before we heard about this? The Archangels should have been the first ones told about the illness.' He cursed the doctors who originally thought that it had been nothing but complications of a simple illness. He'd almost strangled the scientists in the town it had first occurred in, who believed they could cure it themselves and told no one. He'd then spent an hour trying to calm down his son, who had been terrified that the sick children in the orphanage had the same thing. 

I pray those kids don't have it. Chihaya will be heart broken if they do.' Just to be sure the Archangel had secretly sent one of the elite doctors to his son's old house, asking him to watch for worsening signs. 

He frowned when he heard several sharp raps against the balcony glass door. The curly haired blonde slid out of the bed, making sure to cover his son back up with the blanket before heading to the door. Only one person would come at two in the morning to his bedroom balcony.

You've heard of a front door, haven't you? Michael said with a smirk as he entered the wooden structure.

The other blonde Archangel smiled, making room on the two-seated metal chair for his friend to sit down.

A bit too conventional for my tastes, he answered.

I would guess so, Michael remarked as he took a seat. They sat in comfortable silence for several moments before Raphael spoke up,

I've never been this clueless before on what to do in a certain situation. Ideas usually come easily to me. How do we stop a killer that can't be seen?

Michael sighed, his gaze fixed on his friend. I just don't know. Unless you have a medical degree under your belt that I don't know about all we can do is get all the doctors and scientists we have to work on it.

With all the medical personal we have you would think this would be easily cured, Raphael pointed out.

I hope so too the curly haired Archangel let the statement slide, refusing to say out loud that his gut reaction indicated the illness wouldn't be stopped that easily. 

I feel it as well Michael. We'll have many more casualties before the week ends, he murmured, resting his head against the other individual's shoulder. Michael laid a comforting hand across the angel's back.

How is your nephew handling it?

Raphael shrugged against the other man before answering, He doesn't seem to care much about anything. I mean I'm sure he's sad those people died but he's got this it's not me so it's not important' attitude.

Unlike Chihaya, who seems to care almost too much. Although I wouldn't want him to act any other way. With his past he's just got so much love to give, Michael remarked. 

Kagetsuya could benefit from being around someone like him, the one Archangel commented, a faint smile spreading across his face.

I don't like that look. Your nephew better behave. I will not have my son getting hurt again if I can help it, Michael stated firmly.

You know I love Chihaya. I would never do anything to cause him pain. I really do believe thought that Kagetsuya needs someone like him. He could learn to care from your son. If, and this is a big if, something were to bring them together they would have my blessing and I'm sure yours as well.

The curly haired individual nodded, his heart clenched in sorrow. Unrequited love is in essence excruciating pain. If only I had tried for you before Gabriel came along.' His gaze drifted to the balcony door. No, if I had been with Raphael I never would have adopted Chihaya and I can't imagine life without him.'

I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. Fate has a way of working things out, Raphael finally exclaimed, breaking the Archangel's silent musings.

After thirty minutes of quiet discussion the visiting angel yawned. I guess I should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us.

Does Gabriel know you're here? Michael inquired.

The blonde let out a chuckle. Of course not. I'm good at sneaking away. She's always asleep when I come visit you at night.

Michael laughed softly before moving his arm and stood up. He helped his fellow Archangel rise to his feet giving him a quick embrace.

Get some sleep my friend, the curly haired individual chided.

Same goes for you, Raphael added before climbing on the balcony railing. He then jumped forward, releasing his wings has he took flight.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Come on Kagetsuya. You're the one related to an Archangel. I know something big is going on but no one knows what, the young woman protested.

The blonde sighed at his friend, glancing over at the other young man beside him. She's your girlfriend. Can't you calm her down?

The other blonde laughed. You know just as well as I do that that's impossible.

The pink haired individual glared at them both, before smacking her boyfriend on the arm.

Help! Abuse, Abuse! Kagetsuya save me! Miyagi exclaimed, attempting to hide behind the other male.

You're on your own with that. I won't be dragged down with you. 

He knows I can kick both your butts, Aya remarked with a giggle, Now come on. You know you can tell us what's going on. We'll find out sooner or later.

Fine, but you have to keep it quiet. The Archangels don't want to start a panic before the situation has been thoroughly discussed.

Is it that bad? Miyagi inquired.

My Uncle might know more but right now I'm not positive how grave the issue is. Apparently some new disease is being spread. None of the doctors know how to cure it or how its spread. It's already caused several casualties, Kagetsuya explained.

That's terrible. You found out about this last night? Did it just spring up in a day? Aya asked.

Actually it's been concentrated in one town. The local doctors felt they could cure it themselves. It's only when it started to spread to another area did they call for official help.

Well we'll just have to pray that the royal healers can find the answer. I'm sure they'll be able to. Those angels are some of the most intelligent in all of Eden, Miyagi stated. The blonde kept his gaze focused on his male friend, studying his facial expressions. He's preoccupied with another matter as well. I'm sure of it.'

I bet you're right. The royal doctors will figure it out, Aya added brightly.

Kagetsuya remained silent, refusing to voice his opinions. This won't be as easy as they think it will be. I have a bad feeling about it.' No matter how worried he was though his mind kept shifting back to the dark-haired adopted son of Michael's. Why do I find him so fascinating? His hair is unusual; he's way too friendly, and emotional. I don't like people that act that way.' Kagetsuya sighed inwardly. But I can't stop thinking about him!'

Something else is bothering him too, isn't it? Aya pointed out suddenly.

You noticed it as well? What is it Kagetsuya? You know Aya will drag it out of you just like she dragged out the information about the illness, Miyagi remarked.

Its nothing important. Don't worry about it, he exclaimed, silently cursing his friends for knowing him too well. No way am I telling them about Chihaya. 

You know I'll keep guessing until I get it. Did you have a fight with Raphael or the other Archangels? Aya questioned.

No, I didn't have an argument with anyone.

Are you upset with your parents leaving and having to stay with your aunt and uncle? Aya asked, continuing with her questioning.

I was at first but I'm fine with it now. Come on Aya it's not anything, the blonde exclaimed, Could you give it a rest?

I bet it's a girl, Miyagi commented.

For crying out loud, it's not a girl. Both of you hush, Kagetsuya snapped.

Guy then? Aya suggested.

The blonde attempted to reply with a negative but his pause in answering betrayed him. Dang it. I should have known they would figure it out.'

Oh my gosh! That's it! I would have never figured you for that kind of guy. Although it makes me feel better knowing that all my hitting on you wouldn't have worked any ways, the young woman exclaimed.

Miyagi sighed as he shook his head. You know you were with me at the time right?

She laughed at the statement. I know dear. But you know me I love teasing. Aya then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

So you actually like another guy huh? Well it was bound to happen. You haven't been with anyone in awhile and you never seemed happy with the women you dated, the blonde commented.

Kagetsuya sighed in frustration, pushing several locks of blonde out of his face. I don't know what I feel. It's so annoying. I haven't been able to get this guy out of my head since I met him.

Wait? Just met, Miyagi's eyes went wide as he finally figured out who it was, You don't mean Archangel Michael's son do you?

Kagetsuya suddenly found the ground very fascinating.

Really? Well I've never really seen him. Is he hot? the woman asked.

her boyfriend exclaimed.

What? It's a simple question. It's not like I'm asking to sleep with him. I just want to know what he looks like, She remarked.

Kagetsuya sighed as he watched his two best friends argue. Well at least they stopped asking me. I'll try and see Chihaya tomorrow. I'll just use talking to Michael about what's going on as an excuse.' The blonde frowned faintly. I don't know if I really even like him but I'm determined to find out what my true feelings are.'  
_____________________________________________________

TBC


	5. Wings of Salvation Chapter 05

Wings of Salvation  
Chapter Five 

The neighborhood was silent as the lone figure made his way down the sidewalk. His mind in constant motion as he pondered the past several days. He had met with the younger dark-haired angel twice already, desperately trying to sort through his feelings. Chihaya was sweet, innocent, cute, and caring. He was there when the teen broke down sobbing when it was discovered that the children at the orphanage had the terrible illness that had suddenly emerged. The angel held a deep amount of affection for the children there and was scared they would die.   


'Which unfortunately might be the case,' he thought grimly. This disease was vicious from what he had seen. It had only been six days since the children had contracted the virus and several were in a severe state. In fact one of the youngest had already begun to lose his feathers.  


Kagetsuya frowned as he reached the metal fence leading to the orphanage. Every time he visited Chihaya he just came here because he knew that was where he would be. The other healthy children had been relocated to another house courtesy of Archangel Michael to prevent the disease from spreading to them. He had pleaded with his adopted son to not visit the sick children but Chihaya refused to listen.   


"Well hello again Kagetsuya. How are you doing today?" a voice called out from a window.   


The blonde glanced up at the woman, noticing her tired face. Dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a bun and a mask hung from her neck by an elastic string.  


"Good afternoon, Yukiko. I'm doing pretty well considering the circumstances. You on the other hand look very tired," he remarked.   


The woman forced a smile, "I am. We're having trouble with Ibis. He's not doing too well. I'll have Chihaya tell you cause I know you came to see him."  


Kagetsuya struggled not to blush as he lowered his gaze. 'Why is it so obvious to everyone that I like him?' He didn't know why he was so drawn to the out of place angel. He yearned to just hold the smaller figure in his arms. 'There's just something there, I can't quite put my finger on, that makes him so different.'  


"I'll be right up," he exclaimed before entering the building. There was one other nurse besides Yukiko and one doctor watching the sick children. The woman who usually took care of the orphans was currently with the healthy children. He passed down the silent halls, pausing when he noticed one of the bedrooms was open. The blonde frowned in confusion. All the doors except the ones at the end of the hall were usually closed. They were only used when the nurses or doctor needed to sleep and during then the doors were always shut. He stuck his head into the room, scanning the small space. He smiled faintly when he spotted the dark haired individual sitting on the bed.   


"Chihaya," he spoke softly.   


Violet eyes glanced up at him. "Hello Kagetsuya." The teen sighed as he ran slender fingers against the soft cloth of a stuffed animal at the foot of the bed. The blonde said nothing as he walked over, taking a seat beside Chihaya.   


"What is it?"   


"Ibis has gotten much worse. He he can't see any more," the angel whispered.  


Kagetsuya set caution to the wind, reaching over to take the slender figure in his arms. He gently rubbed the teen's back, allowing him to weep without fear of embarrassment. They stayed like this for several minutes, Kagetsuya waiting for the other to speak before saying anything.   


The black haired angel finally ceased his actions, wiping his reddened eyes. "I'm sorry."  


"Don't worry about it. What's happening to these kids is terrible. You have every reason to be sad. You feel for them and that is never a bad thing," the blonde exclaimed.  


Chihaya slowly lifted his head, gazing into blue eyes. "Thanks."  


"Don't mention it. Now should we get back to Ibis and the others? We may not be able to help them medically but we can give them hope an comfort. I know you're good with that," Kagetsuya stated.  


"You're right. You're always right, aren't you?"  


The blonde grinned, "Only sometimes." He then released the individual, allowing Chihaya to rise from the bed. He glanced around the small room.  


"This used to be my room," he claimed.  


Kagetsuya's gaze swept the perimeter. 'Imagine spending years in this place with no loving family. Poor thing.' "That must have been hard."  


The younger teen shrugged. "Some of it I would rather forget but I've been much luckier than others."  


The blonde nodded in agreement. 'He's so much stronger than he gets credit for.' Both exited the room, making their way to the back room. They passed the one where the children with lesser symptoms were kept before entering another doorway.   


Chihaya's heart broke as he took in the lone child. His face was flushed and his red hair matted down with sweat. Brown eyes started unseeing at the white walls.   
"Hello Ibis," the dark haired angel called out quietly.   


The seven year old smiled as he ran shaky fingers through damp locks. "Do you have your mask on? You know the doctor gets mad if you don't and I would hate if I got you sick."   


Chihaya turned quickly, grabbing two masks and a pair of gloves. He handed a set to the other teen with him before slipping the mask around his mouth and nose.   


"All set and Kagetsuya is here too," the angel exclaimed, slipping back to hold the sick child's hand. He knew the doctor and nurses would be furious if they knew he held the boy's hand without gloves but he didn't care. Bare skin was much more comforting than latex.   


The blonde smiled as he watched the two interact. 'He'll be heartbroken if these kids don't make it through this.' He tried not to think about something so terrible but it was a definite possibility. "Chihaya I'm going to talk to the doctor for a moment. I'll be back in a few."   


The black haired teen nodded in understanding, waiting until the door was shut before climbing onto the bed beside the boy. Ibis smiled brightly, crawling into the older individual's lap.   


"I knew you needed this," Chihaya murmured.  


"You're the only one that will actually trust me like this. Don't you worry about getting sick?" the child asked.  


"Just focus on yourself and don't worry about me. I do this because I know you and all the other children need the comfort now," the dark-haired male chided.  


"Thanks, Chihaya. I know I'm not doing too well. It's probably a good thing I can't see. I'm sure I look terrible and I can't open my wings anymore cause more feathers will just fall out," the boy said softly.  


The teen forced the tears not to fall as he hugged the child tighter too him.  


"I miss my wings you know. I used to pull them out just to touch the feathers. They're so soft," Ibis exclaimed.  


The older angel sat in silent contemplation for a moment before speaking, "If you promise to keep it a secret I'll give you one of my feathers to have." The self-conscious violet eyed teen usually wouldn't do something like this but knew the boy could not see and therefore couldn't tell the feather was black. Chihaya sighed inwardly. 'I can't let them know. Only Shawna knows from the orphanage and I plan to keep it that way. They'll just dislike me if they knew.'  


"I'd like that very much," the boy said happily. Chihaya smiled at Ibis, glancing at the door. He prayed that no one entered as he extended his wings, wincing as they crushed against the bed backboard. He gazed solemnly at the dark wings that had caused him so much suffering in his life. 'This will make Ibis happy. That's all that matters.'  


The teen then reached back, selecting a single feather. He bit his lower lip as he plucked the object, the skin ripping slightly from the act. He then set the feather in the boy's tiny hand. Chihaya smiled at the delight in the child's eyes as he ran the soft object across his right then left cheek.   


"I always used to wrap my wings around my body. They're like a security blanket to me," Ibis stated. He sighed as he ran a finger up and down the black feather. "I wonder if I'll be able to do that again."  


The black haired teen struggled not to cry as he pulled the boy into a tight hug. His wings quickly vanished as he tucked them away into his back. He rocked the small figure in his arms, allowing the tears to fall.   


"Don't worry, Chihaya. I'm sure the doctors will figure out how to help me. Don't you think?" Ibis said softly.  


Chihaya took a deep breath, refusing to let the child know of the tears that were running down his face. He rubbed his violet eyes before answering, "You're right. We have some very smart doctors working for us. I'm sure they'll be able to figure something out."  


'I pray those doctors do figure something out. I can't imagine any of these children not being around anymore. They have to figure something out, they just have too!' The older individual frowned when he heard faint footsteps outside the door. He gently pushed the child forward, quickly slipping for the mattress. Chihaya had taken several steps away from the bed when the door was pushed open. He smiled at the blonde haired nurse who had entered.   


"Hello you two. How are you feeling today, Ibis?" Yukiko inquired.   


"Chihaya's here so I'm happy," the boy exclaimed with a grin.   


"Well that's wonderful. I need to borrow him for a second though. I promise to bring him back afterwards," the nurse swore. With that said the woman motioned for the black haired teen to follow. She led him out of the room, shutting the door before turning to face him.   


"Are the doctors any closer?" the dark angel asked hesitantly.  


"Sadly no. You're father and the other Archangels are trying to help as much as they can but they can only aid the doctors so much. It seems this virus has everyone stumped. They're not quite sure how to tackle it," she remarked.  


Chihaya said nothing, refusing to let the disappointment show. He couldn't blame the scientists and doctors. They were working long and hard to discover a cure, it was just taking longer then anyone had thought it would.   


"I just came by to tell you that Kagetsuya had to skip out early for about an hour. He forgot he was supposed to meet with his Uncle. He told me to tell you that he would be back here as soon as he's done and to wait for him," the nurse informed with a sly smirk.  


The teen flushed faintly at the mention of the attractive golden haired angel.   


"You know he likes you right?" the woman exclaimed.  


Chihaya shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way. Plus well we're both guys."  


"You think that really makes a difference? I know some have problems with the whole concept but who you like is who you like. There's just no ifs, ands, or buts about it. You're nice, sweet, caring, and cute. Why wouldn't he like you?"  


'Because I'm not normal. I'm a freak with ugly black wings,' he thought sourly. Chihaya struggled to shove the negative ideas out of his head. 'I might as well just forget about it. He wouldn't like me if he knew my secret.' "I really need to get back to Ibis. Thanks for tell me." Before the nurse could even answer he slipped back into the boy's room. He smiled brightly at the child, praying the interaction would help break him out of his depressive funk. 'I'll be fine. I'm used to being alone.'

TBC  


*glomps everyone* I want to thank everyone that has read this fic so far. Sorry about my slowness but well school is crazy senior year is like insane. And finals in next week. *sighs* Thanks MissyIrene, jen, Kato-chan, MB, and Stephanie. *glomps everyone again* I hope I continue to impress everyone. ^^ Oh yeah sorry about posting the wrong chapter and thanks Savage Damsel for catching that... I don't know how I mixed that up... Oops. 


	6. Wings of Salvation Chapter 06

Wings of Salvation  
Chapter 6 

The blonde haired individual frowned as he continued to read the report in his hands. 'Another six people have died from this cursed disease and 12 more have contracted it. I can't believe our best doctors can't even make a dent in this problem.'  
  
He jerked in surprise as hands landed on his shoulder. The archangel murmured in pleasure as those hands began to massage aching muscles.   
  
"You really shouldn't let yourself get this stressed, Michael. It's really bad for your health," the other archangel commented.  
  
"I wouldn't have to worry if this damn disease was contained," Michael pointed out.   
  
"I know. It seems as if the doctors and scientists are stumped."  
  
"It also doesn't help that Chihaya feels the need to go to the orphanage every day," the blonde added.  
  
"Kagetsuya is going over a lot as well. Although I think it's more because of your son than anything else," Raphael exclaimed with a smile.  
  
Michael shifted in his seat. "You really think so?"  
  
"It's not like the boy knows anyone at that orphanage. The only one he knows is Chihaya. He wouldn't keep going back if he didn't care," the other angel pointed out.  
  
"Well that's wonderful. I know Chihaya likes him. He tends to blush a lot whenever I mention your nephew," Michael added. The blonde moaned softly when the other male hit a particularly tight muscle. He sighed as Raphael continued to massage the one spot.  
  
"You think Gabrielle is up to sharing you?" the blonde murmured.  
  
Raphael laughed at the remark. "I doubt it. She's pretty possessive."  
  
Both froze when the phone on the desk began to ring. "You just keep doing that," Michael ordered, "I'll answer it."  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes as he kept up the massage, listening carefully as the other archangel spoke calmly on the phone. He watched until the conversation ended before speaking up.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"One of the head doctors. They're holding a conference in the Walhalla research center in three days. They want all the archangels to be there," the blonde answered.  
  
"The research center? But it takes two days to get there," Raphael protested.  
  
"I know. We'll have to pack tonight and leave tomorrow," Michael said with a sigh, "You better tell your wife and I'll call the others."  
  
"What about Chihaya?"  
  
The blonde frowned. "I don't know what to do about him. I know he doesn't like being left alone. I would take him but I know he won't leave because of the sick children."  
  
Raphael thought for a moment before speaking up. "What about having Kagetsuya stay here? He could stay in the guest room. That way both wouldn't be alone. I'm sure neither would mind."  
  
"That's a very good idea. I'm sure they would have a great time together," Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Well I suppose I better go tell Gabrielle. I'll talk to you later my friend."  
  
The other blonde archangel nodded as he grabbed the phone to all the others.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Kagetsuya. You know you can tell me. Have you made any headway with that cutie you like? You know it kind of doesn't work if you don't tell him," the pink haired girl pointed out.  
  
The blonde sighed, once again wondering what has possessed him to tell the girl. At least Miyagi wouldn't make it a big deal but Aya he knew wouldn't shut up until he at least kissed the black haired angel.   
  
Kagetsuya smiled faintly praying that he would be able to eventually touch Chihaya the way that he wanted. 'Just watching him these past few days at the orphanage has really opened my eyes. He's incredibly sweet and caring. There is something hidden however. I know he's hiding something from me, something that gives him pain. I wish I knew what it was so I could help him. I know he's sad because of the disease that's going around but I'm sure there is something else as well.'  
  
"I think he's ignoring me and thinking about the cutie instead. He's got that silly little grin on his face," Aya remarked with a laugh.  
  
The blonde glared at her as both of his friends laughed.  
  
"Aya, should I be worried that you keep calling Chihaya a cutie?" Miyagi inquired.  
  
The female angel smiled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist, giving him a peck on the cheek.   
  
"Oh you know you don't have to worry sweetie. The only other guy I have my eyes on is Kagetsuya. You already knew that though," she exclaimed.  
  
"Luckily I have nothing to worry about there," her boyfriend commented with a laugh.  
  
The blonde angel rolled his eyes at both of them. 'I'm glad they're both so accepting of my sexual preference. I was afraid they might hate me when they found out. Instead they've been very supportive. They just want me to be happy.'  
  
"Hey Kagetsuya. Do you have any clue if Chihaya likes you?" Aya asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm not sure. He tends to blush when I focus all my attention on him. That might mean something," the angel answered.  
  
"We should ask him. He just came out of that store over there," the female remarked.   
  
Kagetsuya's heart skipped a beat as his gaze shifted. Blue eyes wandered over the petite angel, wanting to run his fingers through the unusual black hair. 'I love when the sun hits those strands and causes the purple to be seen. He's just so different from everyone else I know.' The blonde lost his train of thought when a hand flashed in front of his face. He glared at the grinning female.   
  
"I couldn't help it. You're so far gone its amusing," Aya exclaimed.  
  
Kagetsuya sighed as he glanced at the girl's boyfriend. "Can't you control her?"  
  
The blonde laughed. "You do know who we're talking about right? She'd listen to you more than me."  
  
"I'll go over and tell Chihaya if you don't cut it out," Aya protested.  
  
"Would be kind of hard if you can't find him," Miyagi pointed out, indicating that the black haired figure was currently walking away.  
  
"Oh no! Cutie is getting away. We have to follow him," the pink haired girl announced as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand, dragging him down the street.  
  
"Good grief. Just don't let him see you. He'll think I'm insane for being your friend," Kagetsuya remarked.  
  
The only answer he received was a laugh. 'Why again did I tell her? I claim temporary insanity.' The angel remained silent as he followed the two, grateful that they were keeping their distance from the black haired figure. 'Please don't let him see us.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The raven haired angel sighed as he shifted the plastic bag from one hand to the other. There were several bags of candy as well as beads and yarn located within the container. 'I hope the kids like these. I know several of the girls are restless. Making jewelry should be fun.'  
  
He blinked in surprise as he heard a faint giggle above him. Chihaya gazed up, finding the source to be to the left of him. Several floors above him an infant sat in a high chair on a balcony. The light brown haired baby squealed as she tried to reach a bird sitting on the balcony rail.  
  
Chihaya wondered for a moment where the mother was before lowering his gaze. His eyes raked down the deserted street, landing on a golden haired dog that was curled up sleeping beside a house.   
  
"Looks like Kagetsuya's hair," he murmured, smiling faintly. 'He's just so gorgeous. He's nice too. He seems to actually care about me. He keeps coming by the orphanage to make sure I'm ok.'  
  
'He doesn't know about those dark wings of ours,' his mind claimed negatively.  
  
Chihaya sighed as he frowned. 'He probably wouldn't like me if he found out. No one ever does. I'm just not normal.'  
  
He glanced up again as the baby let out another squeal, shocked at what he saw. 'She's on the railing! How the heck did she get out of that chair?' The black haired figure watched in horror as the infant crawled across the rail, trying to catch the bird that had hopped away. The small creature finally flew away, causing the infant to fuss. She reached out, slipping from the balcony.   
  
Chihaya cried out as he dropped his bag, black wings springing from his back. Long raven strands whipped against his wings as he bolted into the air, scooping the baby up in his arms.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, tickling the infant under the chin, "That wasn't very smart you know."   
  
The baby giggled, small fingers gripping several strands of Chihaya's black hair.  
  
The black haired angel quickly scanned the street, taking in a deep sigh of relief that no one was around. 'I don't need anyone else knowing about my wings. It'll just cause more problems.'  
  
Chihaya's violet eyes gazed sadly at unusual color. 'Deep black, like the color of death. No wonder everyone hates me when they find out.' His thoughts shifted as the baby patted his cheek, grinning happily.  
  
Chihaya sighed before kissing the infant on the forehead. "You're just too young to know any better. Now let's get you back to your home."  
  
The black haired figure rose into the air, jumping down onto the balcony. He gently pulled the small fingers from his hair, before setting the baby inside the apartment.   
  
"I'll shut the balcony door and hope your mother gets the hint," Chihaya muttered.  
  
He made sure the infant was safely in her playpen before giving her one last kiss. "Bye sweetie. You behave yourself now."  
  
Chihaya then slipped from the room, hiding his wings as soon as his feet hit the ground. He then picked up his bag, checking to make sure nothing had broken or slipped out. When he was sure everything was in place he began to make his way down the sidewalk, oblivious to the three sets of eyes gazing in shock at him from behind a building.   
_________________________________

TBC

Authors Notes: *bows a couple times* Sorry everyone about the delay. Since this is my last semester of Senior year everything is crazy. I have so many classes that involves major papers and stuff that I have to turn in every week. Its like insane. *sobs* I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the fic so far... hopefully you can bare with me and my sporatic actions. *glomps everyone* Thanks and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. ^^ 


	7. Wings of Salvation Chapter 07

Wings of Salvation  
Chapter 7  


The blonde sighed as he stared blankly at his half-filled duffle bag. 'I'm glad I get to stay with Chihaya. I really enjoy spending time with him. I'm just not sure what to do about his wings.'  


He ran his fingers slowly across the patterns on the blanket underneath him. 'I don't care about them. So what if he's different. His caring manner and actions are what really matters.'  


Kagetsuya rubbed his forehead, trying to alleviate his headache. 'Should I tell him I know? It's obvious from the way he acts that he doesn't want anyone to know. Not that I can really blame him.'  


The blonde was so lost in thought he failed to notice his Uncle enter the room. Only after the man called his name several times did he react.  


"I'm sorry. What was that Uncle?" the younger male inquired.  


"I was going to ask if you're finished but I can already see you're not," the man said with a smile.  


"Sorry about that. Just have a lot on my mind," Kagetsuya remarked.   


"You're fine with staying with Chihaya aren't you? I figured you would be," Raphael asked.   


"Of course I don't mind. I'll have a great time with him," the blonde exclaimed.   


Raphael smirked as he sat down beside his nephew. "Just make sure to behave yourself."  


Blue eyes widened as he gazed at the other male in surprise.  


The Archangel almost fell over laughing. "I just couldn't help it. Come now Kagetsuya, I'm not blind. I see the way you look at him."  


"Is that a bad thing?" Kagetsuya questioned softly.  


"Never. I know some people may believe that but I don't. Both Michael and I have no problem with the fact you like him. Michael just doesn't want Chihaya to get hurt," Raphael explained.   


"I would never do anything to cause him pain."   


"I know you wouldn't mean to. There are just some things you don't know about him," the Archangel commented.  


Kagetsuya remained silent for a moment, contemplating on if he should tell his Uncle. 'He knows so I'm sure he will be happy to know I don't care.'  
"I know about it, Uncle."   


"Know about what?" Kagetsuya asked.  


"I know about Chihaya's wings. I was out with Aya and Miyagi. Chihaya didn't know we were around and was saving (1) a baby that had fallen from a balcony," the blonde explained.   


The Archangel froze as he took the information in. "And what do you feel about that?"   


The younger blonde stood up. He carefully made his way to the window, gazing outside.   


"He was beautiful you know. Those wings were so elegant. Midnight black with violet hues that appear when they shift in the sun. He's so unique. I've never met anyone like him," Kagetsuya murmured.   


The Archangel smiled as he stood up as well. Walking over to his nephew to give him a warm hug.   


"Chihaya is like a son to him. I'm glad you see the same thing that Michael and I do. You'll be good for him," he remarked.  


"Should I tell him I know?" the younger individual asked.  


The Archangel released him before answering, "I think you should. He'll be glad to know you don't care about his differences. That's the one thing he's really worried about. I'm sure you've noticed him trying to not let you get close to him. He doesn't want to get hurt."   


Kagetsuya nodded, "I don't blame him. That's a lot of intolerance in this world."  


"I know. Chihaya will survive though as long as he has people who care. That's the most important thing to him," Raphael gazed up at the clock, surprising by the time. "You better finish packing. I have to get you over to Michael's so we can leave for that meeting."  


The angel allowed a smile to grace his lips at the distaste in his Uncle's voice about the meeting. He began packing before he spoke, "I take it you don't want to go?"   


"Of course. It's so far away for one meeting. Why didn't they come here?"  


"Because it's just as far for them to come here. There is also more doctors than Archangels," Kagetsuya pointed out.  


Raphael sighed. "I know. I'm just lazy and don't want to go."  


The blonde laughed. "I'm afraid you have to Uncle. It's just what comes with being an Archangel."   


Raphael got up, patting his nephew on the shoulder. "Ok, you finish packing. I'm going to make sure your aunt is ready. Just bring your stuff down when you're done."  
Kagetsuya said nothing as the other male left the room. He placed another shirt in his bag before turning to look at the clock. 'This is definitely going to be interesting. I hope you're ready for it Chihaya.'  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


"Chihaya! You'll never believe what happened," the nurse exclaimed as soon as the black haired angel entered the building.  


The younger figure blinked, the question evident in violet eyes.   


"Ibis is getting better. His fever broke last night and his eyesight has returned."  


Chihaya smiled brightly, hugging the woman.  


"Really? Does that mean the doctors found something to stop this?" he asked.  


She frowned slightly before answering, "That's just it. We're not sure what happened. I mean he was the worst of the bunch and suddenly he's fine. The doctors don't know what the heck happened. All of us are clueless."   


The black haired individual frowned as well. "That's so odd. I mean how can he just suddenly be cured? Are the doctors sure the disease is completely gone from his body?"  


"We checked his blood thoroughly. All traces of the virus are gone," she remarked.   


"Is this why my father is leaving for the research center?" Chihaya inquired.  


The nurse nodded. "Yes the doctors want to talk to all the Archangels about this. They want their input on the situation."   


"Can I go see Ibis now?"   


The nurse smiled. "Well sure you can. He's still in the same room because he's very weak."   


Chihaya said nothing as he quickly made his way through the building. He paused only when he reached the door to the boy's room. 'If he can see then he can see the feather I gave him.' The black winged angel sighed, hoping that the child wouldn't dislike him now. 'I guess all I can do is go in.' He took a deep breath before opening the door.   


"Chihaya, did you hear? They said I'm getting better," the childish voice exclaimed.   


The worry vanished as the older teen took in how excited the boy was. He made his way into the room, pulling the child onto his lap and into a hug.   


"I heard. This is great news."   


"The doctor said my feathers should even start to grow back soon," the boy remarked before suddenly going quiet.   


"What's wrong?" Chihaya asked.  


"Can I ask you something?" the boy said softly.  


"Of course you can," the black haired male claimed.   


"Why was the feather you gave me black?"   


The angel sighed as he ruffled the boy's hair. "That would be because my wings are black."   


The child gazed up at him, "Why?"   


"I don't really know. They've been black all my life," he answered. 'I know it's because of a genetic mutation but I know he won't understand that.'  


"How come you haven't told anyone here about them?"   


The black winged angel sighed as he closed his eyes.   


"Because no one likes me when they find out about the wings. I just want to be accepted," he whispered.  


"Well I like you!" the child exclaimed as he turned around to throw his arms around the teen's neck, "I don't care about your wing being different. I like you for you. You're really nice and you care about all of us."   


Chihaya struggled not to cry as he held the boy.   


"Thank you."  


The child giggled as he sat back down on the older angel's lap. "Besides I think they would be neat to have. They make you special."   


Chihaya smiled. 'I'm glad he doesn't care. However the world isn't as tolerant as him. So many people look at me in disgust.'  


"I promise I'll behave though and not tell anyone," Ibis swore.  


"You just know the perfect thing to say don't you? Thank you. I just need time to gather my courage before I can tell the others," Chihaya informed.  


"I've been told I'm pretty smart," the boy said proudly.  


The older male laughed. "That you certainly are."   


A knock on the door interrupted the two. They both glanced up as one of the nurses walked in.  


"Chihaya, your father is here," she informed.   


The angel gazed up at the clock. "I lost track of time. I was supposed to be home to see them off fifteen minutes ago."   


"Well I'm sure they'll understand. You were so happy for Ibis," she exclaimed.  


The black haired male quickly stood up, taking the child with him. He hugged the boy once more before setting him back on the bed. "I'll see you in a little bit."   
The child waved as the older male left the room. He quickly made his way to the front of the building. He smiled at his father, uncle, and Kagetsuya.   


"You're not very good with a clock are you?" Michael chided.  


"Sorry. I just got so excited because one of the children is getting better," the angel exclaimed.  


Both Archangels glanced at each other in shock.  


"How did that happen?" Raphael inquired.   


"I'm not really sure. The nurse said that's why the doctors are holding the convention. You'll find out there," the black haired individual remarked.  


"Now I'm kind of wishing we were already there," Raphael commented.   


"Well we need to get going anyways. We already got Kagetsuya set up in the guest room. Now you two behave yourselves and we'll be back in a couple days," Michael informed. He then wrapped his arms around his son, giving him a kiss on the forehead.  


"Will you be ok?" he whispered.  


The black haired male nodded. The blonde smiled as he released his son, allowing him to hug Raphael as well. The two younger individuals said their good-byes one more time before the Archangels took their leave.  


"Hello Kagetsuya. Would you like to go with me to see Ibis?" Chihaya inquired.  


"Can we go into the backyard and talk first. I really need to tell you something," Kagetsuya stated.  


The dark winged angel blinked before slowly nodding. 'Wonder what it could be?' 

TBC

Author's Notes: Ahhh!! The sap!! ~throws something at the angst muse~ Where the heck were you and why weren't you watching her? 

(1) Fixed the error that Strega pointed out. *snickers* Can't believe I didn't see that... I have a beta reader that didn't catch it either. Kind of bad on both our parts. ^^  



	8. Wings of Salvation Chapter 08

Wings of Salvation 

Chapter Eight

The blonde's heart raced as he struggled to take deep breaths. Just breathe. It will all work out in the end. I know it will.' He sighed as he sat down on the grass, his back leaning against a large elm tree. The black haired angel quietly took a seat beside him, waiting for the other male to break the silence. 

I'm not quite sure where to start. I need to tell you something important, Kagetsuya informed.

Chihaya smiled, violet eyes sparkling as he took the blonde's hand in his. You know you can tell me anything.

That was a very brave thing you did. When you saved that falling infant from the window, the blonde said quietly.

The teen paled as he gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. His body shook as he moved to stand up. Kagetsuya quickly grabbed the other male's upper arm, struggling to hold it as the teen tried to escape. The blonde then used his other hand to tug hard on the black haired teen, causing him to tumble back into his lap. He then wrapped him arms around the slender waist to prevent him from leaving.

By this time tears had covered the angel's face. Just let me go! You'll hate me like all the others. Vile, Dark, Evil creature. I'm disgusting! I was so stupid to think that anyone would like me when they found out.

Kagetsuya's heart broke as he shifted the teen so he could cry against his chest. He stroked the black haired figure's back, murmuring soft reassurances. They stayed like this for a long time, Kagetsuya waiting patiently from the other to calm down.

Why are you doing this? Chihaya finally asked as he rubbed his puffy eyes.

Because I honestly don't care. I like you for who you are. So what if your wings are different? You're still you, the blonde stated.

Chihaya sniffed. Really? No one has ever said that to me beside my father and uncle. Also Ibis.

Kagetsuya's eyes widened in surprise. The child knows?

The dark winged angel nodded. He was feeling bad before about not being able to touch his feathers so I gave him one of mine. He couldn't see so I knew he wouldn't find out. He got his sight back because the virus somehow was killed so he found out. He said he didn't care though.

And I don't either. I care about you Chihaya and your wings are not going to make me change my opinion, Kagetsuya added.

The black haired individual sighed as he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Thank you, he whispered.

Kagetsuya smiled as he gave the younger figure a kiss on his forehead. He then took the corner of his sleeve, using it to clean off the angel's face. Feeling better now?

Chihaya nodded. As soon as the taller individual released him he wrapped his arm around Kagetsuya's neck. He then leaned forward, pressing his lips to the blonde's.

Blue eyes widened in surprise before returning the action, sighing inwardly at the soft feeling. He almost groaned in frustration when the lips pulled away suddenly. Chihaya blushed bright red, eyes lowered.

I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, he exclaimed, his breath uneven.

I'm not, the blonde remarked. He grinned before leaning forward to meet the gentle mouth again. He parted his lips, silently requesting Chihaya to let him in. The black haired figure moaned softly, allowing the others tongue to slip inside. 

They broke off only when their lungs demanded it, resting their foreheads against each other as they attempted to breathe. 

I suppose as much as I would like to continue this we should get inside. They'll probably come looking for us, Kagetsuya informed.

The dark winged angel nodded. I told Ibis I would come right back. He sighed before releasing the blonde. He then stood up, stretching out his arms and legs.

Kagetsuya stood up as well, quickly using the tree to steady himself as a wave of dizziness hit him.

What's wrong? Chihaya inquired.

Just felt a little dizzy, he answered.

The younger individual giggled slightly. Did I make you all lightheaded?  


Kagetsuya chuckled at the remark. That's probably it. I didn't really get to eat anything today as well.

The black haired individual chided him softly, You should make sure you eat plenty. Come on I'll make you something in the kitchen. We can talk to Ibis while you eat. 

The blonde smiled faintly as he nodded. He then allowed the younger individual to drag him away from the backyard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagetsuya sighed as he rubbed his head, willing the headache to go away. The lunch earlier had done little to alleviate the haze that was clouding his mind. He'd stayed with Ibis and Chihaya for a bit before going to lie down.

He smiled as he remembered how maternal the black winged angel had been. When he found out the older individual wasn't feeling well he had rushed him to a back room, forcing him to take a nap. He'd had the doctor take blood just to make sure everything was alright. He'd even gone so far as to curl up with the blonde so he didn't have to be alone.

I wish he was sleeping with me now,' Kagetsuya thought wistfully. After staying at the orphanage for several hours they had headed back to Chihaya's home. They had a simple dinner, although he couldn't seem to make himself eat much, and then watched a movie together. Chihaya had then made sure to tuck him into bed before going to his own room.  


I can't believe how quickly I got sick. I was fine yesterday.' He kicked the covers off himself, irritated by how hot they made him feel. He sat up, waiting for the faint wave of dizziness to pass before making his way to the window. He opened the window, moaning contently as the breeze lapped at his heated skin.

I just need to get some sleep and let the medicine kick in. I'm sure it's nothing. The doctor even agreed with me, although he said he would check just to make sure. I'll be fine in the morning, he told himself as he gazed outside.

He blinked as he heard a faint sound. He turned his head, listening intently. He was just about to dismiss the noise when he heard it again. Sounds like a whimper. Where is that coming from?'

Kagetsuya slowly rose to his feet, making his way out of the guest room. He softly walked down the hall, ears straining for any unusual sound. He frowned when he realized the noise was coming from Chihaya's room. He quickly slipped into the room, eyes softening at the sight. The black haired figure was thrashing around in his sleep, whimpering softly. The covers were rumpled down at the foot of the bed leaving Chihaya bare except fro his boxers and a tank top.

Stop staring and wake him up!' his mind chided as he snapped out of his daze. The blonde then sat on the bed, placing his hands on the other male's arm.

Chihaya, wake up!

please Chihaya murmured as he shook his head in his sleep.

Kagetsuya frowned as he shook the disturbed teen. Chihaya gasped, as he eyes burst open. He gasped as he threw his arms around Kagetsuya, hugging him tightly.

You had died. Same with my dad and uncle. Everyone blamed me. They were calling me evil and I tried to run away but they kept chasing me. They were throwing rocks and yelling. It hurt so much, Chihaya struggled to speak as he willed the tears not to fall.

The blonde rubbed his back, reassuringly. It's alright. It was just a dream. I'm not hurt and neither is your father or uncle. Just take some deep breaths. I'm here for you.

Chihaya sighed as he rested against the warm body. He shivered as he tried to will the dark images from his head. It helped that Kagetsuya was holding him. I feel protected. I've only felt this way with dad and uncle. It's nice to have someone else. I just want to stay like this forever.' He pulled closer to the blonde, trying to touch him as much as possible.

Kagetsuya smiled at the actions, his heart warming. He's just adorable. How could anyone treat him cruelly just because of his wings?'

The blonde frowned as the younger boy moved even closer. Hold on a minute, he said. The angel slipped out of the other's arms. He then lay out on the bed, indicating for the black haired teen to join him.

Chihaya smiled as he slid flush against the strong body. Thank you. It's silly but I just feel better when I'm really close to someone. It makes me feel safe.

The blonde kissed him on the forehead. That's fine with me. I want to touch you.

Chihaya blushed, finally realizing how intimate the position was. I do this with Dad. I never have to worry about him.'

The blonde laughed at Chihaya's reddened face. You're the cutest thing in all of Eden. Do you know that?

Chihaya shook his head, the blush deepening.

Well you are. Luckily I got to you first, Kagetsuya exclaimed. He slipped his head down, brushing his lips against the soft ones below him.

Chihaya sighed contently as he lifted his head slightly, forcing the kiss to deepen. Tongues touched as the action became more heated. Kagetsuya slipped his hands under the smaller figure's shirt, fingers caressing soft skin. Violet eyes widened in surprise, gasping at the strange feelings that were running through his body.

Kagetsuya smiled as he moved higher up the slim body, stopping to brush against hardened nipples. Chihaya bucked, the sensation going straight to his groin. He shifted uncomfortably, rubbing his body against the one above him in hopes of relieving the pressure. 

The blonde moaned, following the teen's example. He then lowered one of his hands, slipping it between them to cup the angel's hardened flesh.

Chihaya gasped, pulling away quickly from the other male. He took several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. Should we I mean Isn't this too fast?

Kagetsuya sighed as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. You're probably right. I need to take a shower then. He wiped the sweat from his face. I can't believe how hot I am. We really shouldn't have done that. Chihaya will end up getting sick to.'

The blonde gazed up at the blushing angel. What is it, Chihaya? he inquired.

Do you think we could maybe take a bath together? the black haired figure asked, ringing the sheet nervously.

Would we both even fit?

Chihaya nodded. The tub is huge. Dad made it that way so we can open our wings to clean them as well.

Kagetsuya sighed inwardly. I don't want to say no. I really should though. Can I even behave myself?' He gazed at the teen, knowing the answer had already been made up.

Sure. I'll get everything ready. You just relax for five minutes or so. Then you can come in.

Chihaya blushed as he nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The older man sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He compared the notes in front of him, sighing in frustration.

What the hell am I missing? How can this child just suddenly be cured? It doesn't make any sense.

Doctor? You really should get some sleep. You've been working since six in the morning.

The man glanced up at the nurse who had entered the room. I know. Was there something you needed?

I have that blood from the Archangel's nephew. You promised Chihaya you would look at it, she stated.

The doctor nodded. I almost forgot. I'm sure it's nothing. I told them both as much but Chihaya was insistent.

The man took the slide from the nurse, walking over to the microscope. He set the sample down, setting the instrument on the correct setting.

Kagetsuya always wore protective gloves and a mask whenever he was around the children. It seems more likely that Chihaya would get it first. I know he would sometimes go unprotected around them, the man continued.

He leaned down, looking into the lens. Damn it! Nurse, look just to make sure.

The women's eyes widened as she slipped over, looking at the sample as well. Oh no. I guess we should have expected this. 

Damn, why didn't I check this earlier? He's staying with Chihaya and Archangel Michael's place. I'll give them a call right away. Can you call the research center and leave a message for the Archangels? I know they won't receive it for a day or two but Kagetsuya's uncle needs to know.

The nurse nodded as she quickly left the room.

______________________________________

TBC

Author's Notes: Well ~glances at the muses~ The whole idea I had suddenly changed on me This is what I get for reading like 75 yaoi one-shot scanslations in the span of two days. ~snickers~ Although I'm sure some will like the next chapter ^^ Finals are finally over! ~squeals and bounces~ So yeah hopefully I'll have more time to write now. Hope everyone enjoys.


	9. Wings of Salvation Chapter 09

Wings of Salvation  
Chapter Nine  
  
The only sound in the dark room was the harsh rasps of one lone individual. He desperately tried to slow his own breathing, begging his body to calm down. 'What was I thinking? What possessed me to ask if I could join him?' Chihaya sighed as he ran fingers through his dark locks. Violet eyes glanced over at the mirror, inspecting his almost naked body. 'I really love Kagetsuya. I want to be with him. I just pale in comparison to his beauty.' He blushed brightly when he remembered that the blonde was alone in the shower, waiting for him. Chihaya shivered, allowing himself several deep breaths. 'He wants me in there. Wants to see me. He wouldn't have said yes if he didn't.'  
Chihaya knew what was going to happen if he went into the bathroom. He wasn't stupid. 'I stopped him before because I was scared. But I shouldn't be. I know he's not going to hurt me. I trust him.'  
"I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting," the black haired teen murmured. He gazed down at the towel lying on the bed. With one swift motion he slid his boxers off his body, wrapping the towel around his waist. He then closed his eyes, working to calm his breathing. Violet orbs opened right before he walked over to the bathroom door. He then knocked on the wood.  
"Come on in, Chihaya," the muffled voice called out.  
The teen slipped into the room, his gaze on the shower. Kagetsuya smiled warmly, hoping to calm the nervous male. His lower half was covered by the shower curtain so Chihaya could only see his chest and face. "I'll close my eyes so you can just come in, in front of me."  
"Thank you," the younger teen said softly. He made sure the blue orbs were completely covered before dropping the towel. Chihaya then climbed into the tub and before he could chicken out, wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.  
Violet met blue as the two gazed at each other. Kagetsuya leaned over to brush his lips against the other males.  
"How are you feeling?" he inquired.  
The black-winged angel sighed as he leaned his head against the blonde's shoulder.  
"It just seems so unreal. I mean you're gorgeous and I'm... well me. I'm an outcast," he answered.  
The older angel slid both hands down the small back, lightly caressing the pale skin with his fingertips. "It doesn't matter to me. I care about your personality. You're special no matter how you look."  
"You're so good to me, Kagetsuya," the other male exclaimed.  
The blonde didn't respond and instead slipped his lips against the black haired teen's neck, his tongue lapping at the water that was spraying down their bodies. "This probably wasn't a very good idea. We're just going to start up right where we started on the bed," he murmured.  
Chihaya sighed at the soft touches. "I know. I was just nervous before. I trust you though and know you'll never hurt me."  
The blonde smiled brightly as he slid his mouth downward, stopping only when he reached the hardened nipples. He gently took one in his mouth, nibbling softly. His arms tightened around the other's waist as the inexperienced male groaned, his legs becoming wobbly. Kagetsuya gently pushed the teen backwards until his back was pressed against the shower wall.  
"Don't want you hurting yourself if you fall backwards," he chided.  
Chihaya laughed at the notion. "I can't help it that you're so good at that. I just can't control my reactions."  
The blonde continued to tease the one nipple for a moment before responding. "I want you to lose control. I want you to feel good."  
The black winged angel gasped as the other angel switched to the other neglected nipple. "You are definitely doing a good job."  
Kagetsuya snickered before leaning back up to once again resume his earlier actions on the teen's mouth. Tongue's tangled together as their lips continued to meet. Both bodies were drenched with water, allowing flesh to move easily against each other. The pleasure coursed through Chihaya and he could do nothing but thrust his lower half desperately against the other male, the desire allowing him no control. The blonde against him was fairing only a little better, but he knew it was only a matter over time before his slowly draining control snapped.  
"God, Chihaya. I don't know if I can handle this. I want you so badly," the blonde said, his breath labored and heavy.  
  
-------------- The author blinks as she watched the owner of stomp all over any NC-17 fics and throw them into a fire. The text with the actual act has been deleted because of the stupid rules of the site. If you would like to actual be able to read a lemon please check on my profile and I will have a link to the unedited version of this chapter on mediaminer... where are freedom of speech has not been taken away. --------------  
  
The dark haired teen yawned as he rested his head on the blonde's chest. "I suppose we should eventually get up."  
Kagetsuya sighed in protest as he ran his fingers through the teen's soft damp hair, "The bed is much more comfortable then the counter. The only problem is that involves getting up."  
Chihaya giggled before yawning once more. The blonde smiled as he finally got to his feet. He then pulled his lover up with him, kissing him briefly on the lips.  
"Bed it is then," he murmured as he slowly led the male out of the bathroom. He then pulled the blankets out, allowing the teen to collapse on the bed. He slipped down beside the black haired figure, wrapping his arms around him.  
"Aren't we in your father's bedroom?" Kagetsuya questioned when his mind was finally able to process where they were.  
Chihaya yawned as he curled his body around the blonde's. "He has the good bathroom remember. That's why we used it."  
"Frankly my mind was a bit busy thinking about seeing you naked to really focus on much else," Kagetsuya admitted.  
The dark angel grinned as he kissed the blonde's chest. "That's always a good thing to know."  
Kagetsuya's gaze swept the room, pausing when he noticed the red light beeping beside the desk. "What's that light?"  
"What? Oh... someone called and left a message," Chihaya answered as he stifled another yawn, "We'll deal with it in the morning."  
The blonde nodded as he pulled the blanket up over both of them. He then gave the teen one more light kiss before drifting off to sleep.   
  
TBC...  
  
Yay! Lemony goodness. The darn muse finally decided to show up! grins Of course I just realized with posting this on I'll have to cut out like all of it.... shrugs and beats down the creator of for being anal Oh well... hopefully everyone enjoys this and my muses will actually work on some of the other stuff to. crosses fingers  
  
Nagi wanders off to take a cold shower 


	10. Chapter 10

Wings of Salvation

Chapter Ten

Warmth was the first thing the teen felt. He sighed contently, burrowing into the covers and moving closer to the other figure in the bed. Violet eyes opened as he smiled at the slumbering blonde beside him. He reached out slowly, running his fingers softly through the silken strands. He continued the action for several minutes before telling himself he had to get up.

Chihaya carefully slipped out of the bed, wincing slightly at his sore rear. He blushed brightly when he remembered he was naked. The angel quickly reached for his father's robe by the bed, pulling it tightly around himself. Eyes shifted back to Kagetsuya, softening at the sight. _'I wouldn't change a thing about last night. It was the most wonderful experience in my life. I can't believe how much I love him.'_ He gave the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

The dark haired figure yawned before he set about the task of brushing his teeth. He then went to the bathroom before slipping off the robe. Chihaya hummed softly as he turned on the shower, setting it for a comfortable temperature. He carefully stepped into the tub, sighing as the water slid down his bare body.

Chihaya smiled, remembering what had transpired last night in this very room. He was so distracted by his thoughts he failed to notice the door open. The teen jerked when arms wrapped around his waist from behind and jumped, turning his head to frown at his blonde haired lover.

"Don't do that. You scared me," he murmured.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," Kagetsuya commented as he nuzzled the other's neck, "So how are you feeling?"

The black haired individual sighed as he lightly kissed his lover. "I'm fine. A little sore, but I assume that's normal."

Slick hands slid down the slender angel's body, resting on his hips. "Want me to make it up to you?" he murmured.

Chihaya's cheeks brightened. "And how would you go about doing that?"

The dark angel gasped as fingertips stroked his inner thighs. Lips descended upon his, an insistent tongue requesting entrance. Chihaya moaned, allowing the appendage to slip inward. Their tongues rubbed against each other, fighting for dominance. All thoughts fled the younger's mind as a hand gripped his hardening arousal.

"Oh Gods, Kagetsuya!" Chihaya cried out.

The blonde chuckled as he continued to touch the other male. _'How did I get so lucky?'_ Blue eyes grazed across the other angel's body. He almost lost himself as he took in the look of lust on his lover's face, the moaning becoming a continuous sound mingling with the fall of the water.

Chihaya finally let out a yell as he came, his body collapsing against the blonde. His voice shook as he sighed, resting his head against Kagetsuya's shoulder.

"I take it I'm forgiven," the blonde remarked with a smirk.

"As long as I don't have to move," Chihaya muttered.

Kagetsuya laughed as he kissed the top of the dark haired individual's head. With great care the teen rinsed his lover off. He then helped Chihaya out of the shower, drying him off with a big fluffy towel. The dark winged angel squealed when he was lifted off the ground, only to sigh in content as he was carried to the bed.

"You know we really should change these sheets. I really don't want my dad to know what we did in here," Chihaya stated.

The blonde chuckled as he set the teen down, lying beside him. "Definitely a good idea."

Chihaya giggled as he snuggled up against his lover. "Probably should get some clothes too while we're at it."

"Clothes are so conformist though. I say we make a stand against the Archangels and be naked all the time."

"You do remember that my father and your aunt and uncle are Archangels right?"

Kagetsuya grinned as he kissed the male. "Just a minor technicality."

"Do we really have to get up today? The bed is comfortable and so are you," the younger commented, a smile plastered on his lips.

"I see no problem…" The blonde was suddenly cut off by the sharp shrill of the phone. Kagetsuya groaned as he looked at the vile object with distaste. "Do we have to get it?"

"What if it's my father? Or the orphanage?"

The blonde sighed. "I'll get it."

He let out a groan as he rose from the bed. He rushed over to the phone, muttering at the continuous ringing. "Hello?"

"Wait… slow down. I feel fine. Why do you ask? We'll be there as soon as possible. See you then." Kagetsuya frowned as he set the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Chihaya inquired.

"That was the doctor from the orphanage. He was annoyed that we hadn't checked the messages from yesterday. He then asked if I was feeling fine and said that he wanted both of us down at the orphanage right away."

Chihaya's eyes widened in fear, "Are you sure you're feeling alright? I know you weren't feeling very well yesterday but I thought it passed."

Kagetsuya walked over, pulling the other male to his chest. "I feel fine. It passed quickly after last night."

The dark haired teen blushed at the comment. "Are you sure?"

The blonde gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips. "I'm positive. Now let's get dressed and go see what the doctor wanted to talk about."

The man groaned as he threw himself on the hotel bed. The trek to the research center was a long one, especially with all the stops along the way. _'I swear we would already be there if we didn't have to stop all the time.'_ The blonde sighed, _'Well I suppose we have to. Flying that far without stops would be insane. Even with all the breaks I'm still exhausted.'_

"You're not going to die on me are you?" a voice called from the hallway.

Michael glanced up, noting that he has left the hotel door open. His blonde haired friend stood in the frame, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"I just want us there so it can be over and done with. Why did they have to build this place so far away from anything?"

Raphael made his way into the room, dropping down onto the bed beside the other male. "It was build so long ago who knows what was going through the minds of the creator. If we keep to schedule we should reach the center by noon. After the meeting you can race back as quickly as you want by yourself," the man said with a smirk.

"I just worry about Chihaya. I'm not used to being apart from him for so long. Last time we went to the research center he came with us," Michael said softly.

The other Archangel sighed as he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "Eventually you'll have to let him go. He can take care of himself. He's a smart boy. Plus he has Kagetsuya with him, so he's not alone."

"I know, I know. I'm his father, I can't help but worry. It's part of the job description," the blonde exclaimed.

Raphael laughed at his friend before turning to stare out the lone window in the room. "So, what do you think about this meeting we're going to?" he finally asked.

"Frankly, I don't know what to think. I mean one of the children just suddenly heals. The doctors didn't do anything and now he's fine. That's not the nature of the virus. If it were then there wouldn't be any deaths. Maybe there's something special about the boy himself. Maybe something in his blood that's different from normal?" Michael suggested.

"Wouldn't the doctors have figured that out by now if that was the case? We've had the best doctors in all of Eden working on this. They haven't had a single break until now."

The blonde shook his head. "It just doesn't make any sense."

Both men froze when they heard a commotion outside the window. Eyes flickered to the source of the noise, taking in the appearance of the new arrival. The angel was breathless, wings still out from what appeared to be a long flight. His face was bright red, dark blonde hair a wild mess from the wind. With one sharp look around he retracted his wings, his hair returning to its normal length just a little past his shoulders. He then bolted into the hotel they were currently staying in.

"What the heck is that about?" Raphael muttered.

They listened to the loud thumping as the young man raced up the stairs.

"Where's Archangel Raphael? I need to speak to him right away!"

Both Archangels turned to each other, eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm in here," the blonde man called out.

The angel skidded to a halt before running into the room.

"First off, before saying anything, breathe. It wouldn't do any good for you to pass out before you tell me," the Archangel instructed.

The angel, who looked to be about 18 at the most, nodded as he took in several deep breaths. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, pale green eyes staring at the two older men.

"I'm from the Valhalla research center. The doctors received a call yesterday for you, Archangel Raphael. They immediately sent me out to deliver the message to you," the teen informed.

"You've been flying all night to reach us," Michael exclaimed.

The male nodded. "I'm one of the fastest fliers at the center."

"Well after giving us the message you're staying at one of the hotels here and getting some sleep. It looks like you need it," Raphael firmly stated.

"If you insist, however you need to return home right away. The doctor from the orphanage is the one who called us. He said that your nephew wasn't feeling well so they took his blood just to make sure. He has the virus."

TBC…

squeals as she glomps her muses They're writing again! Oh my gosh! squeals Ok so it's not much but darn it I want to get this story finished. It's getting so close. Now I just cross my fingers and toes that they keep this up.

sharpens her stick to poke Cloudy on a daily basis with You DO NOT give me back to back lemons and then a cliffhanger and expect to get away with it!


	11. Chapter 11

Wings of Salvation

Chapter Eleven

The black haired teen frowned, nervously biting at one of his nails. He couldn't help but think the worst. Why else would the doctor being asking Kagetsuya all those health related questions if he wasn't sick? '_Please don't let him have the virus. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'm the one that brought him to the orphanage. He came because he wanted to be close to me._'

"Stop worrying, Chihaya. You're going to give yourself a migraine if you keep this up. I feel fine. I know I wasn't feeling well yesterday but I feel great now. In fact I feel better than great," the blonde informed. He leaned to his side, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

The black winged angel smiled barely, refusing to allow himself reassurance until he heard it from the doctor's mouth. They made their way into the familiar building, eyes focused on the room in the back where the doctor and nurses had set up a make shift lab.

"Hello, Chihaya, Kagetsuya. How are you holding up?"

Both angels turned around, glancing at the nurse who had managed to come up behind them without their knowing.

"Hello Yukiko. I can only say nervous. Where's the doctor?" Chihaya asked the quiver evident in his voice.

The nurse smiled softly, as she gave them both a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You're heading in the right direction. He's in the lab and waiting for both of you."

The dark haired teen's heart pounded with each footfall. A hand slipped into his, squeezing gently. Any hopefully thoughts fled as Chihaya took one look at the doctor's face.

"He has it… doesn't he?" came the faint question.

All the younger male needed was the soft nod before he bolted out of the room, racing out of the building.

"Chihaya! Damn it," Kagetsuya growled in frustration. He glared at the doctor before thrusting his arm in front of the man.

"Take it again."

"I assure you the tests are accurate. You may feel fine now but the blood results do not lie," the doctor explained.

"I don't care. I feel fine. I was sick before but I swear it was nothing but a bug. Now I suggest you take it again so that I can tell Chihaya the results were wrong," the blonde stated firmly, blue eyes blazing in fury.

The doctor sighed inwardly, before he turned towards the table. As quickly as possible he set up the needle. He indicated for Kagetsuya to sit down. The man then tied his upper arm, hunting for the vein. With years of practice he pierced the vein, drawing the blood from the blonde's body.

"Now check it," Kagetsuya instructed.

The older man rolled his eyes, knowing better than to mess with the upset blonde. '_I don't know what this will prove, but if it will make them believe I suppose it's for the best._'

With precision he places several drops of the red liquid on the clear slide, before covering it up with another. He then slid it under the microscope, leaning over to gaze into it. He frowned, as he rubbed his blue eyes. He then took another look at the specimen, his mind in a state of utter confusion.

"Nurse, could you come in here for a minute," he called out.

Within a couple minute Yukiko made herself show, entering the small laboratory. She glanced at them both, her gaze showing her bewilderment.

"What is it doctor?" she inquired.

"Could you look at this specimen for me? I believe lack of sleep is beginning to get to me," the man informed.

Kagetsuya watched them both, praying that he was actually right in his initial declaration. The nurse leaned down, eyeing the slide.

"Is that Kagetsuya's blood?" she asked in puzzlement.

"I just right now took it from his arm," the doctor answered.

The nurse turned pale. "But all of us checked his blood before. It was definitely infected before. How is this possible?"

"You two can try and figure it out all you want. I'm going after Chihaya," the blonde teen announced, before bolting out of the room.

Kagetsuya quickly raced through the building. He refused to allow his confusion to cloud his mind as he desperately tried to figure out where his boyfriend would run off to. '_I bet he's at the tree where we first kissed._' With that one thought in mind he made his way into the yard. He heard the heart shattering sobs before he even saw the dark winged angel.

'_Oh Chihaya…_' The blonde took one look at the tear stained face before gathering up the smaller figure in his arms.

"Why are you touching me? It's all my fault you're sick! You came to the orphanage to see me!" Chihaya screamed out, his voice straining as he struggled to breath through the tears.

Kagetsuya said nothing as he ran fingers through soft hair, using the end of his shirt to wipe off his lover's face. He then began to rock the distressed teen, murmured soft reassurances into his ears.

He waited patiently for the teen to settle down before speaking, "I love you. Even if I had gotten the virus I would still love you. Nothing is going to change that, you understand?"

"But… the doctor said…"

"I just had my blood checked again. They're both confused as anything but I don't have it. There must have been a mess up with the lab results from my first test," Kagetsuya concluded.

"You're really not sick?" the dark winged angel asked in disbelief.

The blonde gazed at him. "Look at what we did last night. Those are not the actions of an unhealthy individual."

The other male blushed at the comment, hiding his head in Kagetsuya's chest.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the action, kissing him on the top of the head. "Are you going to be ok now?"

Chihaya sighed as he wiped his face again. "I think so. All I could think about when I thought you had the virus was '_This is my fault. These black wings can only lead to death._' I'm so used to everyone thinking these wings are evil that even I started to believe it. No matter how hard my dad tried to prove me wrong."

Kagetsuya sighed as he kissed the other male on the lips. "You're father is right you know. Those wings make you different, but in a good way. Everyone has to be different from each other or else Eden would be a very boring place indeed. Your wings make you very special. They're actually quite beautiful. They shimmer different hues of purple in the sunlight. It's your gentle, caring personality that I love. I could care less what your wings look like. Just be yourself, that's all that I ask for."

"Thank you," Chihaya whispered.

"Now I think its time the both of us got back inside. I think the doctor and nurse are both going nuts trying to figure out this blood work," Kagetsuya announced.

The dark haired individual nodded before standing up. The blonde followed suit, before taking the other male's hand in his. They then made their way back into the orphanage.

"You two get back in here right now. We have got to figure this out. This could be the cure for the virus," Yukiko called out.

"Would be nice if we knew how though," Kagetsuya muttered under his breath. They both followed the nurse back into the lab, almost laughing at how rattled the doctor looked.

"Let's get all the facts out. We have a child that had the virus, was in the final stages of it in fact, and somehow managed to heal himself. Did you have any contact with the child Kagetsuya?" the doctor inquired.

"I only saw him a couple times with Chihaya and every time I was wearing a mask and gloves. I don't see how we could have passed anything to each other."

The doctor sighed as he glanced at the two teens. "What about you, Chihaya? You came in contact with the boy correct?"

The younger angel blushed as he nodded. "I know I wasn't supposed to go in there without protection but I couldn't help it. He was so scared and wanted physical comfort I couldn't give him wearing gloves and a mask."

"What does Chihaya have to do with it however? He never got the virus," the nurse pointed out.

"That's just it. Why did he never get it? He was in contact with all the sick children, without protection, and turned out fine. Did anything unusual or different happen last night? Something that could have caused Kagetsuya, who had the virus, to be cured?"

Both of the younger males blushed before eyes met in realization. "Do you think that could have done it?" Chihaya asked his face bright as a tomato.

"I suppose there is only one real way to test it. Doctor, I suggestion you take Chihaya's blood and then test it with some of the infected blood."

The doctor glanced at the nurse before shrugging, clearly still in the dark on the situation. The nurse however grinned, immediately figuring out what the blush on the boy's faces meant.

The older man set about the task of gather blood from the other male, checking it other the microscope before adding it with another specimen. "Well I'll be… you've got antibodies against the virus. Your blood just killed the sample."

"Chihaya how did you cure Ibis? When did any of your blood come in contact with him?" the nurse questioned.

The dark angel thought silently for a moment before eyes widened, "The feather. I gave him one of my feathers when he wasn't feeling well. I guess I ripped too hard, it must have bled."

The nurse smiled as she took the younger angel's hand. "This means that we can cure the children and everyone else that are ill."

"Because your genetic makeup is different from the other angels you already had the antibodies in your body. I don't think we would have been able to figure it out if it weren't for you," the doctor remarked.

Kagetsuya grinned as he wrapped his arms around his lover. He then leaned down to whisper, "And you thought your wings were evil. They just saved everyone."

"We're going to take what we've drawn so far to give to the worst of children. We'll be back in a few minutes," the nurse murmured, indicating for the doctor to leave the two males alone.

They waited until the room was empty before pressing lips together.

"I guess these wings came in handy didn't they?"

Kagetsuya snickered at the statement. "They certainly did and you're not allowed to believe their evil or wrong ever again. You understand?"

Chihaya nodded as they continued to hold each other, waiting for the doctor and nurse to return.

TBC…

throws the sap muse out the window Oh my gosh! The sap! Where the heck did that all come from? I mean I know it was the end but good grief. Anyways, wow this story is like almost done. Just an epilogue to go. sniff I'll be sad to see it go. I've had a bit too much fun with this one.

-Nagi jumps out the window to rescue the sap muse-


	12. Epilogue

Wings of Salvation

Epilogue

The dark haired teen sighed as he set his head on the soft pillow. Purple eyes closed as he waited for the slight dizziness to pass. _'I guess I let them take just a little too much blood this time. Although I would have let them have more if the doctor hadn't stopped the nurse.' _

It had only been three days since the doctor had discovered his blood could cure the children and all Chihaya had wanted them to do was drain him until he dropped. The doctor of course had refused but all the dark haired angel had cared about was making sure that no one else suffered from the illness. The nurses and doctor had made sure to pull as much blood out as possible without hurting him. Luckily it didn't take much to destroy the virus and many children and adults had been saved thanks to him. _'Not that I really did much.'_

"How are you holding up?"

Chihaya opened his eyes as his gaze shifted to the doorway. He smiled warmly at his father.

"Just a little dizzy," the teen answered.

The archangel entered the room, making his way to the bed. He then sat down, leaning over to wrap his arms around his son. "I've very proud of you. I know you've had to deal with a lot these past couple days."

"I'm just happy that the children are better. That's all that matters to me." Chihaya said softly, resting his head against his father's shoulder.

"You two had us worried sick. When that messenger angel came racing in my heart dropped. I figured you had finally gotten the virus. You just spent so much time with the children. Then it turns out to be Kagetsuya and we're both flying back as fast as our wings can carry us. We burst into the orphanage only to find both of you fine," the blonde laughed as he shook his head.

"You're fine with Kagetsuya and me, aren't you?"

The archangel gave the younger angel a kiss on the cheek. "You know you can never do anything that would upset me. As long as you both love each other that's all that matters."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," the teen informed. As he continued to hold onto his father the black haired male became aware of how hot the room was suddenly getting. Chihaya frowned as he rubbed his forehead. "It just got really hot all of a sudden. You don't think I'm getting sick do you? The doctors can't afford for me to get ill."

Michael carefully released the younger male, placing his hand onto his forehead. Chihaya murmured in pleasure, enjoying the simple touch. The blonde blinked in surprise before letting go of the other angel.

"Lay back down and tell me what you're feeling," Michael instructed.

The black haired teen did as he was told. He moaned softly as his bare flesh slid across the cotton sheets. "Why is it so hot?" Chihaya murmured contently as he rubbed his right cheek against the pillow.

"Just hold on for a couple minutes. I'll get Kagetsuya for you. He'll help you feel better," Michael announced. He waited for his son to nod before walking quickly out of the room. The archangel then raced over to the phone, fingers rapidly gliding over the numbers that he knew so well.

"Raphael? I'm sorry I don't have time to talk but this is urgent. I need Kagetsuya to get over here as quickly as possible." The archangel rolled blue eyes as his friend continued to inquire as to what was wrong. "Feel free to come as well. Just get Kagetsuya over here as soon as possible." He then clicked the phone off, ending all thoughts of further discussion.

The blonde only had to wait a few minutes before he heard the flutter of wings outside. _'I'm glad they live only a few blocks away. Chihaya's never gone through this before so I'm sure he's confused and nervous.'_

The door slammed open and the younger angel burst in, blonde hair a wild mess. "Is he alright? He's not sick is he? There's no way he could have the virus so what is it?"

Michael took one look at the frazzled teen and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry I just can't help it."

The archangel's best friend blinked as he looked at the other two males. "Well it's obviously not life threatening or you wouldn't be laughing right now. So why do you need Kagetsuya over here so badly?"

"You know me too well, Raphael. First of you and I are going to go out for a bit. Blow a couple hours out, maybe grab a bit to eat or see a movie. Provided of course that you have the time. During this Kagetsuya is going to take care of Chihaya."

"But why? What's wrong with him?" Kagetsuya asked in frustration.

"My son has hit his first mating cycle."

Eyes widened as they turned to Michael.

"How? Ok, I mean I know how, but how can it be his first? Most angels hit their first mating season at 15 or 16," Kagetsuya exclaimed, shocked by the issue at hand.

"We know that Chihaya's body chemistry is different from others. The virus definitely proved that. I watched him closely those two years, told him to tell me if anything was off. When those two years pasted and then more after that I just assumed for some reason his body didn't react the way everyone else's did."

"So what started it up now?" Raphael inquired.

The other archangel shook his head at the question. "Oh my dear friend, if you don't know what your nephew and my son are doing behind closed doors than I must suggest you learn how to open your eyes wider."

Kagetsuya chucked as he lowered blue eyes, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Raphael refused to let the surprise show as he cleared his throat. "Now in all fairness they are at your house much more often than mine."

His friend laughed at the remark. "You got me there."

"Can we discuss this another time? My boyfriend is in there…um…" Kagetsuya trailed off, unsure how to finish the statement.

"Horny?" Michael suggested.

Blue eyes widened. "I can't believe you just said that about your own son."

The archangel chuckled at the expression on the younger angel's face. "It's the truth though."

Raphael shook his head at them both. "Now I suggest Kagetsuya go and take care of Chihaya. I'll get Michael out of here before he says anything else." With one last smile at his nephew the other archangel led his friend out of the house, shutting the door softly behind them.

The blonde haired male sighed as he ran fingers through his hair. He wasn't quiet sure how to deal with the situation at hand. He'd been through several mating cycles but had never been with someone who was going through their first. Kagetsuya quietly stepped through the hallway, making his way to his boyfriend's room. He knocked softly on the door before pushing it open. The male swallowed the lump in his throat as he gazed at the flushed figure before him. Chihaya was currently in the process of tugging his shirt off, moaning as the fabric rubbed up against chest. His boxers were a twisted mess, pushed up as high as possible on his upper thigh.

"Chihaya, you need to calm down."

"But it's so hot! Why is it so hot, Kagetsuya?" the black haired teen asked.

His boyfriend almost passed out at the question. "Didn't your father tell you what was wrong?"

"No, he just told me that he was going to go get you. Is something wrong with me?" Chihaya questioned; the fear evident in his voice.

The blonde sighed as he sat down on the bed. Chihaya was immediately pressed up against the other male, hands gliding under clothes to touch cold flesh.

"You feel so good. Can we?" the black winged angel murmured.

Kagetsuya took several deep breaths, forcing his body not to jump the much too tempting male. "Chihaya, I'm sure you've talked about it in school. You're going through your mating cycle."

The other male nuzzled the blonde's neck, his lips trailing across the pale skin. "So that's what this is," he murmured before nibbling on his boyfriend's neck, "So are we going to mate or what?"

Chihaya pulled off the other male's shirt, not even bothering to wait for a response. All he knew was that his body was screaming at him for pleasure; screaming for his boyfriend to take him. Nothing else really seemed to matter at the moment.

"Please Kagetsuya," he moaned, the lust all but evident in purple eyes.

The blonde groaned before allowing his body to take over. _'I'm not about to argue with him when he's like this.'_ Chihaya let out a faint squeal as he was pushed down onto the bed, his lover positioned over top of him. Mouths meshed together as tongues entwined with each other. The black haired teen gasped into the kiss, struggling with shaky hands to get his boyfriend's pants off. He growled in annoyance as his fingers refused to cooperate with him.

The blonde broke the kiss, causing his lover to groan in disappointment. "Calm down, Chihaya. I'll do it," he panted as he quickly slipped his pants and boxers off, letting out a sigh as his erection was freed from its tight confines.

Kagetsuya let out a shout as a hand was wrapped immediately around his member, stroking it firmly. Blue eyes slid shut as he threw his head back, moaning loudly. His body jerked towards the other male, his thigh pressing up against Chihaya's own erection.

The black haired teen cried out, grounding himself against his lover. His hands reached out and he wrapped his arms around the blonde. He then began to beg loudly, whimpering for release. The blonde reached down, ripping the boxers off the other angel. He then slid out from the other's arms, dropping his head down take the weeping member in his mouth.

Chihaya wailed in pleasure, fingers clutching at the sheets below him. "Oh gods, please Kagetsuya!" he squealed, thrusting his body upward.

The blonde couldn't help but grin at his enthusiastic lover before continuing his current actions. Blue eyes scanned the room, looking for something to make entering his lover easier.

"Chihaya, do you have anything to…" before the sentence could be finished a bottle was thrown at his face. The blonde smirked at the other male, "You're not at all in a hurry are you?"

The black haired teen let out a low growl as he sat up, staring straight into the other angel's eyes. "There is no time for jokes. I want you in me, and I want it now. Got it?"

"Your wish is my command," Kagetsuya stated he continued his earlier ministrations. He couldn't believe how demanding his lover was, this was the first time the quiet angel had spoken out for anything. He worked to stretch the angel as soon as possible without injury.

"Now, oh please Kagetsuya! I can't take it anymore," he protested, tossing his head back and forth against the pillow. He pushed himself against the fingers that stretching him, groaning at the spikes of ecstasy.

The blonde angel slipped fingers out of the warm body before positioning himself over his lover. He then leaned down, setting his forehead at Chihaya's. "Love you," he breathed out.

"I love you too, Kagetsuya," the black winged angel whispered back.

The blonde then plunged into the warm body, groaning loudly as the heat enveloped him. Chihaya shouted out his name, wrapping arms around strong shoulders.

Kagetsuya silently thanked the gods above for the fact that the teen's father was out of the house before pulling out slowly. Both angels created a rhythm, which continued to accelerate due to Chihaya's current condition.

'_He's not going to last much longer,'_ Kagetsuya thought as he reached down, and stroked his lover's aching erection. That one push was all the black haired male needed as he cried out, his body tightening as he let go. The blonde groaned as he thrust several more times before he came. He then collapsed beside his lover, smiling as the teen curled up against him.

"I really hope my dad isn't still in the house. Although I'm sure he would have left considering what just happened."

Kagetsuya chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "He left with Raphael. They promised to stay away for a couple hours."

Chihaya grinned as he kissed the other male. "We could do a lot in a couple hours."

The blonde laughed. "You're just something else right now."

"I know, but you love me anyways."

Kagetsuya smiled warmly as he pulled his lover on top of him. "That I most suddenly do." He then leaned up, kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips.

The End

Author's Notes: Wow… so I finally hit an end to this fic. sniff sniff Sad to see it go. I had lots of fun with this one. Ok, so the epilogue was just an excuse for a lemon but I never see a lemon as being a bad thing. grins Sap and a lemon go together pretty darn well. ;;; Hope everyone enjoyed this story… I'm sure there will be more Earthian along the way… mutters about getting the muses to write more Although they seem to want to start new fandoms right now. points to the Yu-Gi-oh story she started Oh well… hope everyone enjoyed!

(Nagi - ……. Wow…..)


End file.
